The Adventures of Soul Society Part 1
by Waning Gibbous
Summary: Im finally done with the first part of this story. Its a very long read, but its a prologue and an epilogue to the events that take place in soul society.


**Chapter 1**

**The Night of Hell**

Fire enveloped the sky with all its calm radiance, illuminating the approaching dawn. A gentle breeze soothed the air, paving the way for

a tranquil summer morning in all its essence. Soul society remained inactive as usual, only harboring a glimpse of fear as the Emperor of Rukongai left on his usual morning stroll.

The calmness was shrouded by the rule of the tyranny that had taken power only ten years previously. On that day there was complete massacre. The five elite shinigami who had once ruled over all of soul society were eliminated by a single entity. One so powerful that his spiritual pressure was able to pierce through lethiaty stone with little, to no effort. The tyrants name, who all feared to mention was, Ryougi Souske. No single being could stop his corruption and vile acts that caused an imbalance between Earth and the holow world.

The night of hell was soon approaching, and it was just as the citizens of soul society had feared. The emperor was offering the

sacrifice of souls by releasing a menos grande to terrorize those that went against the emperors rule. Just as the sun had set, the doors of the central hall opened and Ryougi stepped out with three guards on each side of him. The tension in the air grew thick as he approached Guillotine Hill, a place famous for its beatiful scenery. Ryougi raised his left hand and chanted something inaudible to those watching helplessly. Below the hill there was an abysmal hole that held all the prisoners who tried to overthrow

the emperor.

Their helpless screams sounded like a choir of inevitable pain that was soon to come. The screaming was drowned out

by the blast that had opened a small crack in the sky. The single menos fell from above as he roared furiously, preparing to attack. The delightful smile on Ryougi's face was despicable by any standards. The menos peered over at the hole in the ground and charged up a powerful cero, one so devastating that it looked as if it could tear reality itself apart. Just as it fired the beam that would create the ultimate holocaust, it stopped dead in its tracks. A few silent moments went by before the menos split in half, falling to the ground. In the distance, a cloaked warrior stood at the ground of the execution chamber. Suddenly, he disappeared without a trace. Many were astounded by this display and began cheering happily.

"SILENCE!" screamed Ryougi. He pointed his hand downward into the hole of prisoners and chanted, "Kidou level 120! Day of Judgment!" A black gate appeared beneath the execution chamber and incinerated the prisoners with ease as they cried in agony. Everything went silent afterwards, without a voice to be heard. Just then an incredible spiritual pressure could be felt. Many cried, but most were paralyzed by it. Even Ryougi turned around to see what it was. The mysterious warrior who had dispatched the menos effortlessly was standing there. Just then the warrior spoke in a fierce tone.

"Ryougi Souske! Your days of tyranny are over. Ever since you came to rule there has been nothing but suffering and pain. It angers me to

see these souls who are supposed to be at rest, being prosecuted by your promise of a better life. I wont let you get away with us!"

Ryougi looked at him curiously and started laughing. "Do you actually think that with your miniscule power you can defeat me? Thats a joke. If its a battle you want then Ill

be more than happy to bury you."

This time Ryougi turned to his guards. "Get everybody out of here, do you understand? Im going to deal with this traitor" As quickly as he commanded that, the crowd was forcefully moved from guillotine hill.

The warrior stood tall and removed his cloak revealing his face. His smooth black hair was parted to one side and his eyes grew fierce with anger. in his right hand he carried an unreleased soul slayer, as his left hand was clenched into a tight fist.

Ryougi spoke again, this time more assertively. "tell me traitor, what is your name? I want to know the name of the warrior that fell to my blade."

"You want to know my name! Remember it and remember it well because its the last thing you will hear in death! I, Yamamoto Genryusai will defeat you!

Chapter 2

**The Midnight Duel**

The two warriors stood there motionless, waiting for the other to make the next move. Their eyes met as they gripped the handle of their swords, both wanting to finish this battle as soon as possible. Sweat dripped down Yamamoto's forehead while Ryougi remained calm and collective, like a snake preparing to pounce on its prey viciously. The silence was soon broken by Ryougis movement. His presence was

hard to detect as he raced around Yami creating a blurred image of himself. Yami swung at Ryougis sword but was soon stopped by a knee to the chest, followed by a punch to the face that sent him tumbling

backwards. Yami reacted by retaining his balance and sharpening his reiatsu. Ryougi soon spoke intimidating words, that failed to throw him off guard.

"Is this all you've got genryusai! the parties just getting started." With that declaration, Ryougi turned his sword to the side and glared straight at Yami with an extreme intent to kill. "Awaken, Cerberus!" Yami stared at the shi kai of his opponent, realizing this battle would inescapably lead to his death. Recognizing his immediate danger, Yami gripped his sword with no remorse for his actions and screamed "Reduce everything to ash!"

A tornado of flames engulfed his body as he whirled them around at his opponent fiercely. Ryougi's sword was nothing more than a regular kitana surrounded by a slew of elements. Ice, Fire, Wind, Earth, and darkness merged together into a beam of unsurpassed power that ripped through Yamis flames. The two clashing swords creating a whirpool of lightning that surrounded Guillotine hill tearing apart everything within the vicinity. Both warriors

jumped back when the force of the clashing swords sent them both flying. "I cant let you get away with this!" screamed Yamamoto.

"Now, you dont want to hurt yourself. Your Shi kai may have matched mine on an equal footing but your forgetting the gap, Genryusai.

You have not yet discovered what sets apart certain shinigami and that will be your undoing.

I want you to pay close attention to this because you will never see the light of day after this is over."

"What are you talking about," Yamamoto retorted. "Our powers our equal, havent you realized that? You've already released your sword I know what it can do!"

"Ah, Yami you fool. Ill let you in on a little secret. There are two releases to a soul slayer, its just that your too weak to unleash that second form.

And now suffer to your hearts content!

Ryougi's spiritual powered suddenly shot up immensely as he said those two fearful words that Yami had never heard before. "Ban Kai." The sky grew even darker into a ring of fire, enveloped in a tidal wave of reiatsu that shredded through the atmosphere. out of Ryougi's sword a collosal beast emerged as its eyes grew as black as the night. Time itself stopped as the dimensions of soul society bent right before Yamamotos eyes. His body was torn to shreds by a power that could not be seen or comprehended, and was consumed by his own fear.

The sky cleared as one of Ryougis guards rushed over to identify what had happened.

"Take him away, this weakling is of no use to me. He could barely survive a direct hit from my ban kai, what a joke."

"Sir, where should I put him?"

"You know where fool! in the oldest prison known to soul society. The shrine of penitence.

**Chapter 3**

**The Greatest Disciples**

Prologue: It has been many years since the imprisonment of Yamamoto Genryusai. The emperor Ryougi Souske still holds the elite position in soul societies tyrannical government. The years of

constant suffering in the shrine of penitence has depleted much of Yami's spiritual power. It seems as though all hope is lost for the once stable society of Rukongai. Among the vast followers who

have conformed to the power of the emperor, there are a select few that have demanded change. The ones that have not been executed, are running helplessly, living a life of seclusion and fear. What

Ryougi did not realize is that he had not eliminated all of the possible threats against him. Two young warriors were present at the battle on guillotine hill thirty years ago, watching in fear as the fate of

soul society had come to a conclusion.

The cascade of the sunlight reflected upon the clouds, capturing the elemental glaze of a mid summer morning. The days preceding did not harness tranquility as elegently as this one

moment where time seemed non existant. Behind this facade of nirvana, a man was left suffering. One who had lost all pride within himself as a fallen vigilante. Instead of dying an honorable

death for his sins, he was sent to rot within lethiaty stone for all eternity. All hope seemed depleted until a miracle landed on his doorstep. Yamamoto could hear footsteps running up to his

prison cell, as he lifted himself from the ground almost unable to stand on his own. He realized how frail his body had become, but there was no time to worry about that.

There could be guards coming up to his room to kill him now and finish the job that Ryougi started. Thoughts raced through his head as he backed against the farthest side of the wall. He could hear the footsteps more clearly now as they drew closer by the second. Just then he heard a loud banging on the door as if someone was trying to break in. After the door had been rammed several times it gave way and

collapsed. Standing there were two young men, with determined looks on their faces. one of them spoke almost immediately.

"Genryusai-sama! we need to get out of here quickly, theres not enough time for me to explain."

The other warrior, whose hair was pure white and drapped down over his back, picked up Yamamoto and carried him down the steps as they raced through the shrine of penitence desperately trying to escape.

"Put me down you fool," protested yami.

As they exited the main entrance, they spotted an open tunnel that held an escape route. The three shinigami jumped in, not leaving a trace of their disappearance.

"You fools! I want an explanation as to why your doing this! who do you think you are?"

One of the warriors was wearing a hat and a colorful cloak, carrying a unreleased soul slayer at his waist.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Kyouraku Shunsui at your service sir!"

The other warrior stepped forward and met yamamotos eyes.

"I am Ukitake Juushiro, and there are matters that we wish to discuss with you."

Reluctantly Yami turned to both of them and replied, "very well explain your behavior."

Ukitake jumped up to the plate this time and explained the situation. "Sir, we need your help. Ryougi has decieved everyone into thinking they are living this wonderful life, while they are blind

to his tyranny. He needs to be stopped and you're the only one that can help us."

"You fools, hes too powerful!" Yami screamed.

Shunsui stepped in this time with a smile on his face. "Thats why we need your help. We need to assemble a squad of elite warriors, only then will we be able to overcome his colossal power."

Genryusai stood there for a moment, and pondered the thought before replying.

"Very well gentlemen. Far too long have I wanted to eliminate this evil bastard who rules over us like a king. "And so with that declaration the three warriors set out on a journey to recruit members for their squad. They traveled through the desolate tunnel and arrived at an almost endless valley. In the distance Yami could see a group of shinigami severly harassing someone. As they drew closer they could see a man that was also part animal. He had the large body of a full grown man, with a fox head.

Yami suddenly sprang up quickly ignoring his immense loss in spiritual power. "Where are you going?" asked Shunsui, puzzled. "I can never stand to see someone ridiculed. You must protect

the weak or youre no better than Ryougi himself." Yami raced toward the man, and unsheathed his sword preparing to defend him at all costs. TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter 4

**Healing wounds, a fight for justice!**

Genryusai charged at the group of men, angrily gripping his katana so tightly that it almost snapped in half from the immense pressure. With one quick swipe to the ground, an aurora of flames surged

from the blade of his sword propelling the delinquents into the atmosphere. As they came crashing down, most were knocked out by the impact of the blow. As quick as he had dispatched the men, he

sheathed his sword in a fluid motion, landing on one knee gracefully. Yamamoto turned to the fox headed man and made sure he was alright. The creature seemed to be moved by this display of heroism,

and it unexpectedly began to speak.

"No one has ever shown me such gratitude, my friend. People look at me and assume that im some sort of a killer and for this I am taunted and ridiculed. I am deeply

honored that you would save my life with no concern for your own safety."

Yami spoke to the beast gently.

"You could have easily taken care of them, why didnt you defend yourself?" The beast looked puzzled

as if he didnt know how to respond to the answer.

"If I react like an animal, then I'll surely be feared by even more people. You see, I have no alternative. I am forever in your debt, kind sir." Yami put one hand on the

beasts shoulder and started to reassure him. "Come with us and you'll never have to be ridiculed by your looks, just by your strength. We are all different in our own ways, but all of us share a common goal."

"And that would be..."asked the beast gently. "To overthrow the emperor of soul society." The creature was not stunned by this notion. "If this is what you wish then, I, Komomaru Sajin am at your service!"

After their brief introduction, the group continued on their seemingly endless exodus, searching for the final member in the fight for freedom. The village they stumbled upon was scarcely

populated as though it were a desolate wasteland filled with an indeliable past of sorrow. The buildings were poorly structured as the town square was illuminated with the smiling faces of children at play. It was astounding how they lived through these hard times with such optimism. A rather frail, middle aged man welcomed the shinigami openly. Shunsui looked at the poor man and hesistantly asked him a question. "We are in search of one more member of our military squad to fill the void as the fourth member. Is there anybody in your village who is skilled with a sword." The old man looked confused for a second, then replied sadly. "Im afraid theres only one man that could fit that description sir. However, his wife just died a few days ago. She was killed by a renegade shinigami that swept through this town and nearly massacred everyone."

"Where can we find this man?" asked Yami gently.

The old man sighed and pointed north. "You'll be able to find him at the town cemetery, paying his respects to his beloved wife." They gently thanked the man and headed toward the cemetery.

In the distance they could identify a figure standing by a large tombstone. The man appeared to be crying as he turned to face Yamamoto.

"What do you people want with me?" he replied sadly.

"We are looking for a strong warrior that will help us overthrow the emperor of soul society," Yami exclaimed.

"Right, a strong warrior. one that can not

even protect his own wife! A warrior who is so pathetic that he lays awake at night wondering what he did wrong and why he couldnt save her! A warrior who's skill is so limited that he can not overcome one

man in the eyes of danger."

Ukitake jumped in immediately. "You are not alone my friend. We all have made mistakes and regret something in life. Your wife may be dead but she is still with you in spirit.

I beg of you, come with us and we will show you the path that you desire. The path to justice. While it may not bring your wife back, you can honor her with your sacrifice of upholding the peace." The man

stared into the distance entranced in deep thought. The silence had subsided as he spoke, this time triumphantly.

"You speak wise words. If I can not control justice, then I will become justice itself. I will

protect those who I care for and eliminate any threats that stand in my way." "I, Tousen Kaname will help you on you journey. If I may die in battle, let it be for the cause of my loved one and we shall be

reunited once again.

With the fourth member of the squad recruited, the shinigami headed back to soul society and raced to the central hall. Yamamoto broke down the door to the emperors room, only to find

him sitting there in his throne as if he were expecting them. Yamamoto stared straight at Ryougi and pulled out his soul slayer. "Your outnumbered Ryougi! on my honor, I will kill you!"

"Impudent fool, four against one is nothing for me. You should have stayed in the hell I created for you! But now you will suffer beyond your wildest dreams! TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter 5

**The Fight for survival! a shocking revelation**

The emperors room was decorated in pure gold, ornamented in traditional curtains that set the foreground below his throne. Light scattered through the colorfully painted windows as the room

lit up magnificantly. The dense atmosphere signaled the beginning of an epic war that would determine soul societys fate. Yamamoto gripped his katana lightly with a wide grin on his face.

"You said four against one right?" Ryougi looked at Yami, and stood there puzzled as he spoke again.

"Theres five of us Ryougi, you just let your guard down."

Immediately Tousen appeared behind Ryougi and impaled him with his soul slayer directly above his stomach. Blood erupted from the emperors chest violently, as he stood there suffering. Ryougi gripped the blade of Tousen's sword as he broke it in half, and with the flick of a finger sent him flying through the wall. Maniaclly, he ripped the blade from his chest and threw it to the ground. "Genryusai, you never change. Once a fool always a fool," screamed Ryougi, laughing hysterically.

Komamura stepped in this time charging at the emperor as he called upon his swords name, releasing a wave of energy that shredded the ground. The tsunami shaped blast raced toward Ryougi at an unthinkable

speed tearing apart the entire central hall as it drew nearer. "Awaken, Cerberus!" the tyrant shouted as the elements surrounded the blade of his sword. With one quick swipe of his soul slayer the emperor blocked

Komamura's blast with ease and blinded him. "Cerberus Form 2! Dragon of the Heavens!" Ryougi summoned. The sky grew dark as the entire central hall had evaporated to nothing more than rubble. Out of the

shadows of the kitana, a dragon emerged engulfed in pitch black flames. The magnitude of its roar sent Komamura flying into the endless debris, leaving only Yami, Ukitake and Shunsui able to fight.

The dragons

head emitted lightning that struck the ground and shattered the very foundation on which they fought on. The collosal beast grew angry as its eyes glowed pure red like the depths of hell. It charged Shunsui

and then disappeared without a trace. Ukitake pleaded to Shunsui desperately, "Watch out!" Just as he had said that Ryougi took his soul slayer and turned it upside down. "Dragon of the Heavens Shunpo!" In

that instant everything went silent. The dragon appeared behind Shunsui moving so fast that he created an after image of his movements. Just before Shunsui could be struck by the Shi Kai of the emperor he threw

his hand back to his shoulder and blocked the fang of the dragon and stabbed it in the head. The dying animal was now screeching as it flopped around until it hit the ground and retreated into the emperors soul

slayer. "You three have fought very well, but it looks like its time to end this minor dispute," replied Ryougi in a cocky voice.

"This next move is inescapable and only I am immune to its power because its connected

with my reiatsu. When I release this, not even the heavens can help you. If the fang of my dragon does not rip you apart then suffer from the poison of my kitana. Anyone who is hit by this blast will forever be damned

to live in sickness all of their life. A sickness that will kill you slowly over hundreds of years leaving only a suffering corpse. Shi Kai form 3, Hells Atonement!" The poisonous, red gas spread throughout the air as

Yamamoto and Shunsui escaped just in time. They raced for guillotine hill until they realized that Ukitake was longer behind them. There they were, standing alone on the former battle grounds struggling to stay

alive from this overpowered tyrant. "Listen to me shunsui, this is our last chance," exclaimed Yami. "Theres no way we can fight him or we will surely die. Its too early for me to use my ban kai because of all the years I spent in the shrine of penitence but its worth a try."

As they discussed their plans to overthrow the emperor a sharp reiatsu could be felt in their vicinity, followed by a deep laughter. Yami and Shunsui both turned

around to find ryougi standing there, holding Ukitake's dangling body with one arm. "You fools should have given in just like your friend." He threw Ukitake straight into the air and fired a kidou blast that pierced

through his unconscious body. "You'll pay for that!" screamed Shunsui. "Quick yamamoto now is the only time we can pull it off." Shunsui sheathed his soul slayer and chanted, Way of Binding level 99! Ryougi

was completely taken by surprise and imprisoned in the binding. Yamamoto quickly rushed toward Ryougi ruthlessly and screamed "BAN KAI" Way of Sealing! the edge of Yami's sword went straight through

the emperors body and the kitana began to surge in power.

Ryougi was slowly being ripped apart and absorbed by Yamamotos sword and it began to grow immensely in size, due to the insane amount of spiritual

pressure that was packed into it. All that was left of Ryougi was a soul in the shape of a pheonix that was quickly absorbed by Yamamotos soul slayer that had now grown so immense that he could not hold it by

himself. The large sword was placed at the center of guillotine hill and tied by ropes and countless binding spells so that it would never again be released until the time of an execution. The weapon is now known

as the Sokyoku.

In the distance a man shrouded in darkness hears the news of his fathers death. he begins to speak angrily. "Those fools, they do not know the power they are dealing with. I'll play along with their little

shinigami games and create a facade to decept them all. When the time comes they will pay and I will use the Sokyoku to bring back the spirit of my father and create the ultimate warrior. I swear this

on my honor father, I, Aizen Souske will not fail you.

Chapter 6

**Gotei 13 unite! Traitor in the shadows**

Its been 20 years since the battle on Guillotine hill that sealed Ryougi in the Sokyoku. The society has been rebuilt and the search for members has come to a close. Among the five that fought on that

fateful day, an additional eight have been chosen. When Yamamoto suspects corruption occuring once again within Rukongai, he summons a Captain meeting to sort out the details and find the traitor.

The captains lined up uniformly in two rows awaiting the arrival of the commander. The tension in the room grew immense as a result of suspicions that Yami had concerning a traitor in the midst of

the squad. Immediately the room grew silent as General Genryusai entered and took his usal seat at the head of the central hall. He looked around suspiciously and began to speak. "First of all my fellow

squad members I would like to check the attendance and make sure everyone is present to hear this. This is a matter of paramount importance, so when I call your division and name, speak up and say

your here."

2nd Division Captain, Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Here!"

3rd Division Captain, Ichimaru Gin.

"Here"

4th Division Captain, Unohana Retsu

"Present"

5th division captain, Aizen Souske

"Im here Yami-jii!"

6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya

"Here"

7th Division Captain. Komamura Sajin

"Here"

8th Division Captain, Kyouraku Shunsui

"..and then I told them they could kiss my ass. So then he asks me if I want to fight!

"Ahem! I said Kyouraku Shunsui! replied Yamamoto agitated.

"..so then I told him do you want to make something of it and he spills a bowl of soup on my head

"Shunsui..." said Yamamto growing angrier

"but I didnt really mean to make the poor guy mad, he just wasted perfectly good soup."

SHUNSUI! screamed Yami angrily.

"ooo thats me," said Shunsui nervously. Im here!

"Ok then, moving on...9th division captain, Tousen Kaname

"Here"

10th division Captain, Kurosaki Isshin.

"Ready and Alert sir!"

11th division Captain, Yoshiro Tanaka.

"yea im here"

12th Division Captain, Urahara Kisuke.

The room went silent for a moment before Isshin responded. "Yami-jii hes probably doing another one of his crazy experiments!"

"Ok well we're going to have to make do with what we've got then," replied genryusai.

And finally 13th division Captain, Ukitake Juushiro.

"Here"

"Now that everyone is here I'd like to announce. There have been reports of murders recently in east Rukongai. If any of the captains have information pertaining to this, please come forward. Otherwise, this

meeting is adjourned. I want you all to know that even if we are companions, I still have my eye on each and every one of you. That isnt to say I suspect anybody, but if you know whos responsible then come

forward right now and tell me."

No one dared to speak a word, because almost none of the captains knew anything about the recent murders. After Yami-jii's quick lecture everyone retreated home to get a good nights rest. Aizen, however

stayed in the room to have a discussion with Yami. He waited until everybody but the commander was gone from the room and approached him cautiously. "With all due respect Genryusai sir, I think I may know

who has caused the murders."

"Do not toy with me Aizen. If you know who it is tell me right this instant."

"Its Urahara Kisuke. Think about it. He missed the captains meeting to do some weird experiments and

I never see him in his room at night. And those experiments that he does, its like he's trying to create a hybrid between something."

"Aizen, you do know that under law of soul society you can not tamper

with delicate experiments such as those?"

"Yes I know sir, this is why I wanted to report this to you immediately. I think that if I would have said this during the captains meeting, then everyone would think of

me as dirt."

"Im not sure if I believe you Aizen," said Yamamoto curiously. "Whats not to believe, just look at my sword."

"What does your sword have to do with this."

"ha ha plenty, said Aizen maniacly.

The room suddenly grew dark and all that was visible was the light from Aizens blade.

"Yamamoto! See for yourself now! look at the experiments Urahara has been

doing. Looking at the civilians that hes slaughtered to study his hybrid."

Suddenly they were in Uraharas lab under Aizens hypnosis.

"Yami, dont you see! Urahara needs to be banished or he will just keep killing." "Your right Aizen, I must follow my judgement and do whats best for Soul Society."

The next morning the thirteen captains had yet another meeting. Yamamoto spoke to them all and pointed to Urahara. "Our 12th division captain will be leaving us today. His experiments and countless manslaughters

that hes commited has earned him banishment from Soul society.

"Yami-jii! this is outrageous. I didnt murder anyone!"

"Then explain those experiments, Urahara," said Aizen smoothly.

"You have to listen to me! I did nothing wrong. Genryusai-sama you've been decieved!"

"Enough!Yamamoto screamed. "You are hereby banished from soul society. You may conduct your business on earth and we will provide you with goods from Rukongai. However you may never return here

under any circumstances."

The gates to living world opened as a bright light shone throughout the central hall. Urahara was escorted into the living world by two of Genryusai's elite guards. "Noooo!" Yoruichi screamed. This cant be happening

Urahara come back! I'll come back for you Urahara, dont leave I can explain to everyone that this is a mistake."

Urahara looked back at yoruichi with a sad face and waved goodbye, leaving her to sob

helplessly on the ground.

"This meeting is over!" said Genryusai forcefully.

The only thing Isshin could do was watch as his friend was dragged away for a crime that he didnt commit. Who would set urahara

up for this and why? Just then, as everyone in the hall had dispersed Aizen came up to Isshin's ear and whispered two words.

"Your Next!" TO BE CONTINUED...

**Chapter 7**

**The Lust for Battle**

The evolution of soul society had reached a definite climax. The appointment of vice captains and seated members

within the Gotei 13 military strengthened the resolution of the army. Growing conspiracy concerning the captains had

dwindled ever since the excommunication of Urahara Kisuke. But all was not well in the world. In the shadows hid a

powerful warrior. Is he friend of foe?

The majestic beauty of soul society emerged through the calmness of the radiant light, that dazzled its way through the empire of eternal bliss.

Towers paved the way to the central hall, standing proudly, as if they were reaching out to the endless sky above. The days sanctity held a

dream that was never meant to be, as the arrival of the new morning would quickly reveal its beligerrent guise. This stolid, yet peaceful town

was unprepared to realize the change that would soon effect them all, one way or another.

The calm, yet uneasy atmosphere disturbed Yoshiro Tanaka as he set out on his usual morning stroll. As captain of the 11th division, it was

his responsibility to serve as the front line of defense, in case someone or something waged war on soul society. He patrolled the main gates

nervously, feeling a breath of blood lust in the air approaching. The sky grew thick with mist as he sensed an incredibly powerful reiatsu emitting

from the apex of the horizon. A man appeared in the distance, slowly walking closer to the gate. His clothes were tattered at the waist revealing

the smooth definition of his muscles. From his shoulder, he bled profusely, but it didnt seem to affect him at all. Beside him was an innocently

small child, dancing happily around him. Before Yoshiro could track their movements, they were already at the gate passing through to soul society.

"Hey! what are you doing, get back here!" Yelled Yoshiro angrily.

"We're passing through this gate, if you've got a problem with that, you're more than welcome to try and stop me," Replied the man.

Yoshiro's hand was shaking uncontrollably. Just by facing this destructive beast he could feel his spiritual power weighing down his

entire body.

"Let me pass, I wish to see a certain man," said the warrior as he grew agitated.

Yoshiro Tanaka had disgraced himself. In fear of losing his life, he let the intruder pass, and put innocent lives in danger. He could sense that

this man was not normal. His eyes were as deep as a bottomless abyss of fire, and his body told a thousand tales. For every scar there was

a story to be told. One inhibited by sin and possesed by the lust for power.

The demented warrior reached the central court of soul society and barged through the door recklessly. He stared at Yami across the room

sitting patiently at the end of the hall.

"You are Yamamoto Genryusai, are you not!" Shouted the man.

"Yes, what business do you have with me," replied Yami inquisitvely.

"I've heard great things about your military. I want to get in on the action and fight. I see many strong warriors, and I seek to fight them all."

"I see," said Yami curiously. "If its a fight you wish, then that can be arranged. It just so happens that one of the ways to become a captain

is to kill the previous captain of that division, with at least all captains as witnesses and 200 members. Did you meet our 11th division captain,

he's the one guarding the gate, that you passed through."

"THAT WEAKLING!" laughed the man loudly.

"He isnt even worth killing, and you say hes one of your captains?"

"Alright then if you presume that you can defeat him, then travel to guillotine hill by sunrise tomorrow. But first let me ask your name. I want to alert

the 13 squads as soon as possible."

The man looked down at his little friend and patted her on the head.

"Everything is going to be alright, Yachiru."

Yamamoto Genryusai, my name is Zaraki Kenpachi. TO BE CONTINUED...

**Chapter 8**

**The Man of Immortality**

Soul society was no longer immersed in the times of absolute silence any longer. For this day, the blood lust grew thick in the atmosphere as Zaraki Kenpachi entered the battle grounds

on guillotine hill. Casually, he strolled over to Yoshiro Tanaka who had already been awaiting this fateful day, where he would have to test his skills against a seemingly unbeatable opponent. The

crowd whispered amongst themselves, awaiting Yamamotos signal to begin the duel for the 11th division captain seating. Yami-jii stood between the two warriors, giving them words of hope and encouragement.

"Gentlemen, today you will be fighting not only for yourselves, but for the honor of Soul Society. It was on this exact location that I fought Ryougi Souske for the freedom of our realm. All I can

ask of you two is that you fight with honor and respect. Remember that to uphold the peace you must first look inside of yourself and find your inner justice. Furthermore, recognize that your personal justice

is by no means an excuse for ignoring the justice of this world. But, I shall not delay this any longer than I have to. Whoever wins this battle will be the next 11th division Captain. BEGIN!"

Yamamoto dashed back to clear the battle grounds, as the two warriors stood there facing each other for several moments. A minute had gone by without either of them attempting to strike first.

Suddenly, the silence was shattered as Zaraki Kenpachi spoke fiercely to Yoshiro.

"Whats'a matter? You scared to attack?" taunted Zaraki.

Yoshiro grew weary of Kenpachis arrogant attitude as he gripped his sword tightly, ready to strike.

"There would be no honor to lose to a man like you," Yoshiro stated angrily.

Yoshiro could feel the anger swelling up inside of him, ready to engulf his entire body. Without a moments hesitation he leaped at Zaraki, slashing his sword down onto his shoulder. Tanaka couldnt believe

his eyes. The sword couldnt even cut Zaraki, as it stood there mounted on kenpachis shoulder, as if it were a mere stick that Yoshiro was wielding.

"Bah! what a buzz kill! I wanted to fight a man, not a little girl" Replied Zaraki sadly. "All I wanted was an even fight, but it looks like todays just not my day."

"How dare you mock me!" scream Yoshiro furiously. "If its an even match you want, thats what your going to get."

Yoshiros spiritual power shot up fiercely as he lunged back and landed on his knee. His pupils turned completely black as Yoshiro held his sword in the air proudly.

"Zaraki Kenpachi! regret that you made me do this!" Tanaka replied demonicly. Yoshiros blade was now completely gone and in place of it was a dense hole of matter right above the sheath. The hole

began to absorb the spiritual particles all around soul society, and soon it drew in kenpachi, who was caught off guard. Zaraki caught himself quickly and leaped at Yoshiro sword, grabbing the handle with

his bare hands. The amount of pressure ripped the flesh from Zarakis hand, but what Yoshiro didnt notice was that Kenpachi was still holding his sword in his right hand. Before Yoshiro could react, kenpachi

stabbed him through the stomach, as a river of blood protruded from his open wound.

Yoshiro grew even angrier as he stumbled back, trying to keep pressure on the his stomach where Zaraki landed the fatal blow. At the brink of death, Yoshiro spoke once again.

"Why, Zaraki. Why do you not release your sword?"

"My sword does not have a name," Replied Kenpachi calmly.

"You bastard!" screamed Yoshiro. "I will not die at the hands of a man who does not even know his own swords name. On the honor of the 11th division I will kill you! I dont care if I die in this

process because I can not allow trash like you to lead our forces! I will show you the true pinnacle of power Zaraki, that not even you could achieve!"

Yoshiro threw his sword into the air, as it shattered into a million pieces. "BAN KAI!" The fragments of the sword created a tornado that ripped a hole in the sky, unveiling heuco mundo.

"How does it feel, Zaraki?" shouted Yoshiro maniaclly. "If I cant kill you, then im sure the army of Menos will!"

Yamamoto had seen enough of this display. Yoshiro was putting everyones life in danger, as he broke the moral code of justice. The last thing Yoshiro felt was the raw power of a cold

blade sinking deep into his chest.

"G-G-Genryusaii? why?" pleaded Yoshiro. "I told you, Yoshiro. Putting personal Justice before the justice of this world has its consequences," replied Yami. Yoshiro's lifeless body fell to the

ground, declaring Zaraki Kenpachi the Captain of the 11th division. Genryusai turned to face Kenpachi.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, I admire your skills and your passion for fighting. Welcome to the Gotei 13."

In the distance stood Aizen, glaring up at the sky as Gin stood faithfully by his side.

"So, it looks like everything is going according to our plan," responded Gin cynically.

"Ichimaru," commanded Aizen forcefully. "Contact Grimmjow, we have some unfinished business we need to take care of."

"Oh? what kind of unfinished business?" replied Ichimaru inquisitively.

Aizen turned to Gin, and spoke only two words. "Kurosaki Isshin."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter 9

**Relentless Sin**

Shadows lingered in every nook of soul society, as the empire of eternal bliss faced extinction once again. Through the careless actions of Yoshiro Tanaka, an unmendable gap in reality emerged. One

so dense, that it was far beyond repair. The future of Soul Society looked grim as it faced 500 years of eternal darkness, after the appointment of Zaraki Kenpachi as the 11th division Captain. Aizen

became invincible, as he manipulated the minds of many. His only goal was to eradicate one man, yet he did this slowly. Kurosaki Isshin lived in a constant state of paranoi and fear as he awaited that

fateful day, where he would fight Aizen to the death. For these five centuries, all that could be seen across the horizon was suffering. An Army of Menos would wander aimlessly in the night, often causing

world scale destruction wherever they roamed. It wasnt until that day that Aizen could fulfill his task. The day that Grimmjow became complete.

"Gin, its time" commanded Aizen calmly.

"I think we've done it cap'n. Grimmjow is no longer imperfect. We have modified him and created the perfect warrior, only second in strength to yourself," replied Gin proudly.

"The timing is impeccable," spoke Aizen arrogantly. "Look at what we've got Gin. Kurosaki Isshin is roaming the streets by himself at this late hour. What a convenience, now we dont have

to go through the trouble of tracking him down."

Aizen, Gin, and Grimmjow quickly appeared in front of Isshin using their unmatchable Shunpo. Isshin seemed startled, while at the same time calm and collective.

"I know it was you Aizen!" screamed Isshin angrily. "I know you framed Urahara and used your sword to mask the fact that you set him up. You are nothing more than a manipulative

scum who doesnt deserve the rank of captain, in our honorable military that you spat upon!"

"Strong words," replied Aizen irritated. "Dont preach your right and wrong values to me Isshin, when you damn well know your imperfections. You and that Masaki whore. What were

you thinking Isshin, shes not even a seated officer!"

Isshin became furious at Aizens attempt to break him down to look for the pefect opening.

"Dont think you know anything about this situation Aizen! You can never relate to me, your just a monster!" exclaimed Isshin beliggerently.

"Oh really," stated Aizen blatantly. "Is that why you and Masaki gave away your son to the shiba noble family? Thats right, his name was Kurosaki Ichigo! Oh wait no, he doesnt go by

that anymore now does he Isshin? Shiba Kaien sounds more like it!"

"Stop it Aizen!" Isshin roared furiously.

"hahaha I knew that would bring your guard down," laughed aizen happily.

Before Isshin could react the burning sensation of pure steel pierced through his heart as grimmjow stood behind him menacingly.

"Dont you worry," replied Aizen. "We'll be sure to take good care of your Shiba and Masaki. And as for the Sokuyoku, you can expect the seal to be released very soon."

"You bastard," groaned Isshin helplessly. "I dont want to die. I cant die now... Im sorry Ichigo, Im sorry Masaki..forgive me."

"Are you still alive you worm?" scoffed Aizen. Isshin held his hand to his chest desperately trying to stop the blood, but it was too late. Aizen swung his sword down to Isshins neck

and ended his last breath.

"Aw, how sad," interuppted Gin sarcastically.

"We've eliminated all possible threats" exclaimed Aizen ecstaticly. "The only thing left to do is to tell Genryusai that Isshin was killed by a large Menos. After that we bide our time

and wait for the next chance to strike."

The conversation was abruptly ended by the emission of an intense reiatsu that appeared behind Aizen. Behind him, Aizen could hear two devastating words whispered in the cold night air.

Scatter Senbonzakura!

To Be Continued...

**Chapter 10: Reckless Abandon! Eclipse of Senbonzakura**

Leaves dispered calmly throughout the midnight air, as the scent of eternal harmony trapped itself in time. Not a single

person roamed Soul society other than Aizen and the noble family prodigy, Kuchiki Byakuya. Still, beyond the

vanishing point of the horizon, there lay the commander of the military forces and her loyal companion, Soi Fong. Trapped

in their false state of relaxation, they dismissed the cherry petals falling from the sky as nothing more than usual. It was astounding

how they failed to sense the incredible reiatsu emitting just below at the battlegrounds. Perhaps it was for the best that they

not involve themselves in this paramount manner.

"I promise to protect you always" spoke Soi Fong softly, as she stroked Yoruichis hair.

Thinking that she was asleep, Soi fong was shocked when Yoruichi spoke, as she laid upon the soft grass.

"Dont worry Soi fong, I will never abandon you, its a promise" responded Yoruichi sweetly.

As they lay there, protecting each other like sisters, they slowly drifted into an endless dream.

At the foreground of the valley stood Byakuya, his eyes intent on murder.

"I heard the whole thing Aizen" spoke Byakuya menacingly. "You thought you could get away with this didnt you!"

"Ah, well if it isn't Kuchiki Byakuya" replied Aizen smoothly. "You noble families are all the same, weak in mind and spirit.

Since you have the time, I think ill explain something to you. No matter how hard you try, you can not stop our plan! As

we speak, I have already sent one of my experiments to take care of the Shiba clan. I told Kurosaki Isshin that his son

would be taken care of, and I'm not a man who would break his word so easily. The experiment is quite genious If I say so

myself. Whoever touches the creature with their bare hands, gets their sword broken, and they are left helpless to defend

themselves."

"It looks as if you are the weak minded one, if you let other people do your own dirty work" said Byakuya arrogantly.

growing irritated, Aizen raised his sword in the air, as Byakuya's surroundings started to grow darker. He was suddenly

transported to a dark abyss, where he felt constricted everywhere he would go. Eventually, the darkness enveloped

Byakuya, crushing senbonzakura as he passed out quickly from Aizens inescapable delusion. When Byakuya awoke, everything was deserted

and his memory of Aizens plan withered away in his mind. But as he turned to look around he saw his wife on the brink

of death, laying in grass beside him. Byakuya started to panic, but there was still a sign of life in her as she began to speak softly.

"what happened!" screamed Byakuya panic stricken.

"Im sorry, I had to get in the way I tried to stop them," she replied.

"Stop who! who would have done this!"

"Byakuya, promise me one thing" she spoke with all her strength. "My sister Rukia...adopt her and care of her. this is all I

ask of you."

"Dont die, oh please dont die" pleaded Byakuya helplessly.

"I love you Kuchiki Byakuya" she spoke as her final breath left her body.

There was nothing that Byakuya could do except to carry her lifeless body home, and bury the one person that meant the most to him.

As the dawn approached the council discovered the death of Byakuyas wife and Kurosaki Isshin. To make sure Yoruichi wasnt harmed,

Soi Fong ran to the Military Court House. Expecting to find Yoruichi there, Soi fong leaped through the door to an empty room. Yoruichi was

nowhere in sight and all her possessions were gone.

"You " scolded Soi fong ferociously. "You said we would always be together, you LIAR!"

I HATE YOU YORUICHI!

To be Continued...

Chapter 11

**Academy of Shinigami!**

As the seamless fabric of time drifted far into the gulf of space, the eyes of many adapted to the suspicion that encompassed their lives. In the intricate shadows of soul society stood

one man with the capability to deceive them all. Aizen Souske's plan of attack on soul society, was conceived and forgotten by the will of his entrancing sword. In sharp, concise, attacks he

managed to create an empire of loyal followers, having only his hybrids as the elite that served under him. He withdrew from his plot for many years, and knew that the only way to succeed was

to gain the trust of others. In the back of his mind he carried the ideal that someone truly evil does not show his intent, but rather masks it. Countless years of the pax romana (a time of peace)

created stability within the academy of shinigami. However, a new captain stood gloriously, In talent, and in skill. The one hundred year genius, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

The gentle breeze of the coming wind flowed smoothly throughout Hinamoris hair, as she rushed to the shinigami academy to commence her kidou training.

However, she was suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed three shinigami standing at the entrance to the training grounds. One had a menacing look in his eyes as he spoke fiercely.

"well well, if it isnt hinamori," he said in a monotonous tone.

"umm, I, I have to get to training, Im late" Hinamori spoke softly.

"Your not going anywhere" Another guy said as he barged into the conversation. "You think because you're Captain Aizens favorite student, that we would bow down to the likes of you?"

"No, I dont mean to make you mad, please just let me through" Hinamori pleaded desperately.

"You know guys" one of the shinigami interjected. "I think we should teach this little girl a lesson."

The three shinigami crowded around hinamori and started beating down on her forcefully with their bare knuckles. Blood protruded from her nose as her bashed up face started to swell from the

repeated hits. Just as the leader of the thugs was about to strike the finishing blow, a sharp spiritual power shot up behind them, as the unsheating of a kitana could be heard echoing throughout

the training grounds. Hinamori turned her head to see who could possess such an unrelenting amount of reiatsu. She screamed as she saw the warrior standing there with his sword drawn.

"Whitey-chan!" she exclaimed happily.

"Bah, I told you not to call me that" Spoke the warrior know as Hitsugaya Toushiro. "As for you three! Does it make you feel good knowing that you can beat up a poor defenseless girl?"

The leader spoke fearlessly. "We can do what we want, and Aint no way a little kid like you is gonna stop us."

"Your going to regret those words" Hitsugaya scolded angrily. Before the three could react Hitsugaya was standing to the opposite side of Hinamori as he flash stepped with unmeasurable

speed.

"So what!" the shinigami thug spoke. "You can move really fast, but that wont do you any good."

"Oh really" Replied Hitsugaya. "Take a look at your swords then." In an instant the blade from all three of the shinigamis swords broke apart and fell to the ground. The three shinigami prepared

to run helplessly but were stopped as Hitsugaya stood in their way.

"Listen up, because I'll only say this once" Hitsugaya spoke arrogantly. "If you ever harm another hair on Hinamoris head, I'll kill you!" With that threatening declaration the shinigami disappeared

into the distance as they ran for their lives.

"Thank you" spoke Hinamori embarassed. "You know, its been a while since you became a Captain whitey-chan. At first you expressed no interest in Soul societies army, but your reason for

entering was to protect me wasnt it?"

"you fool" spoke Hitsugaya as he blushed uncontrollably. "I became a Captain because I have the potential! Now go on and get to your training before Captain Aizen gets angry."

Hinamori quickly rushed into the training grounds, as she thought how wonderful it was to have such a friend that would always protect her.

Without looking, hinamori ran faster as she bumped into Captain Aizen.

"Im sorry captain Aizen" Hinamori spoke apologetically.

"Its quite alright" he replied happily. "Now get in here we have a lot to go over, as lieutenant of the 5th division, your responsibility is to grow strong."

"Yes sir!" she shouted enthusiastically.

From the back corner of the room stood Captain Ichimaru, as he walked over to where Hinamori was standing and whispered something to Aizen.

"My dear hinamori, could you excuse me for one second" asked Aizen inquisitively.

"Of course" she interrupted.

"Whats the deal Ichimaru" asked Aizen.

"Its time we started the final process of the plan" Gin stated.

"I see" Aizen spoke. "You realize this could take a while? and potentially if we make any mistakes, the cost will be greater than the risk."

"How long will you toy with that girl aizen?" gin spoke calmly.

"Till the next Ryoka enters soul society," explained Aizen. "To detract attention away from us, a wartime issue needs to be ordered. For now, lets bide our time, and when the moment comes

we will strike swiftly and ruthlessly!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter 12

**The Dawn of Deception**

Beyond the clouds and above the limitless sky an abnormally shaped object fell with immense speed. The magnitude of the sound erupted in distinct

echoes, as the formless shape split into several directions. As it descended, the shadow of turned heads could be seen everywhere as the alarm sounded,

sending dozens of shinigami running to find the source of the explosion. Panic spread as the alarm informed that Ryoka were entering soul society, and as

quickly as that was announced, every seated member who had ever hoped to get promoted ran to catch the intruders. The cunning Captain Aizen stood back,

as if he was truly enjoying his plan unfold. When the captains quarters grew desolate, Aizen turned to gin who stood there with his usual smile.

"Did everything go according to plan Ichimaru?" asked Aizen.

"Of course captain! I stopped the intruders at the gate but I spared their lives just as you said" replied Ichimaru.

"It looks like old man Yama is going to issue the wartime order soon and plan a captains meeting" Aizen explained. "I want you to listen very carefully gin,

because they'll catch on if we make any mistakes."

After Aizen had thouroughly explained the plan of attack, Ichimaru expressed his consent and left. The next morning a captains meeting was held as the

Shinigami lined up uniformly, waiting for Yamamoto to speak. Gin stood there calmly, as Yamamoto addressed him.

"Ichimaru!" Yami spoke. "What is your reason for not stopping the Ryoka?"

"umm, well I guess I just made a mistake. I have no reason for my actions" Gin exclaimed cynically.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri interjected this time. "You know I never trusted you, I bet you did this on purpose."

The feud raged on for a few moments until the alarm sounded once again. This time Captain Aizen approached gin.

"Well, it seems as if the alarm sounds quite conveniently, Gin" Aizen spoke in a fierce tone.

"Hmm, I aint know what your talking about" replied Ichimaru in his sly voice.

Captain Aizen proceeded to walk away as Hitsugaya stood in the back of the room listening to Ichimaru speak.

"Remember it well because its the last alarm you'll ever hear" muttered gin under his break.

The captains dispersed as they spread out to search for the Ryoka. After their unsuccessful attempts of tracking the intruders down, it seemed that all hope was

lost. However, A report was filed that stated the whereabouts of one of the intruders who was supposedly fighting Vice captain abarai Renji. It also stated that

Renji lost his fight to the intruder and that hes heading for the shrine of penitence.

As night fell upon soul society a knock could be heard on Aizens door. He opened the door reluctantly as he saw his vice captain Hinamori standing there

helplessly. As soon as he let her in, she dozed off into a deep sleep as Aizen sat down and began to write what looked like a letter.

By the time you get this letter , I will probably no longer be alive. So for you, whom I trust most of all, I will record the entirety of the truth I have uncovered.

I want you, at least to know, why kuchiki Rukia has to be executed. Hinamori, the true goal of this execution is not to kill Kuchiki Rukia, but to steal a

certain item. And with that item a certain person wants to destroy soul society. The name of that person is Hitsugaya Toushiro. Im meeting him tonight

to settle this, and if I dont return, I wish to ask you this. If I fail, then please kill him. Im not asking you this as your captain, but as a human being. please

Hinamori.

Aizen finished writing and set off into the night, leaving the letter to Hinamori. The next morning Hinamori awoke and in a panic began to search for captain

Aizen. What beheld her eyes as she ran to meet captain aizen wasnt a pleasant sight. In her tears and confusion all she could do was scream.

CAPTAIN AIZEN!

THE END...

PART 1 END!

PART 2 preview: Aizen has betrayed soul society and left into the realm of Heuco Mundo. With the power of the Hogyoku he is creating hollows to do his bidding and hopes to stand in the heavens. Sending his most elite members to destroy soul society, they are easily eradicated by the captains and their overwhelming power. This is just one step in the road leading to total conquest. Aizen has created 3 of his elite beings and waged warn on soul society. The captains must now travel into the forbidden dimension of hueco mundo and put a stop to his tyranny. And so the tale begins!

**Chapter 13: The Eve of corruption  
**  
Relentless silence conceiled the appearance of night and day, as the voidless hollow world was enveloped by the black flames of long forgotten souls. Majestically, in the distance, a group of  
figures fell from the sky, as a dimensional tear partly revealed the earths atmosphere. Simultaneously, each shinigami fell from the heavens, into the shapeless world that long desired a solution  
to its inevitable sorrow. The odds were against these vigilantes, who would stop at nothing to foil Aizens plan of total domination. Yamamoto gracefully fell onto one knee as he turned  
to see if everyone had made the journey unharmed. Shunsui and Ukitake stood there silently with their soul slayers released cautiously. Behind them, Kuchiki Byakuya waited, staring off into the  
endless horizon. Urahara unsheated his faithful cane, as Ichigo and Isshin seemed bothered and easily distracted by the darkness that enveloped this world. Yamamoto organized the shinigami  
into groups of four as soon as everyone had arrived. He began to speak forcefully, and it was evident to see that his position as commander was being put to use.

"Group number one!" he spoke firmly. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Sado, Abarai Renji, and Urahara Kisuke."

Ichigo smirked and seemed confident that his group was indomitable. Soon after, Yamamoto began to speak again.

"Group number two!" "Yoruichi, Soi fong, Matsumoto, and Rukia."

After a long pause the silence was interrupted by Isshin, who soon questioned Yamamoto.

"Hey Yami, what do you suppose we do if we run into Aizen?"

"Nothing, you fool! You run and you distract him. Now that he has the Hokyoku in his grasp he is unbeatable. Not even your group alone can withstand his unsurmountable power."

Seeming irritated, Yami continued organizing the shinigami.

"Group number three! Kurosaki Isshin, Zaraki Kenpachi, Hitsugaya Toushiro, and Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Group number four! I will lead this group, and those accompanying me will include Komamura Sajin, Ukitake Juushiro, and Kyoraku Shunsui."

After he declared the groups, Yamamoto could see hundreds of shinigami lined up behind him. "Ah, so the seated members are here as well? Very well, anyone below vice captain  
rank, and anyone who can not fully utilize shi kai, form one group!"

Soon after the shinigami were organized, an eclipse darkened the sky as thousands of lost souls erupted from the ground below. Following the enigma of the hollows, a being flew out of the sky  
and landed right where ichigo was previously standing. His entire face was covered with a mask, as it revealed its hybrid guise.

Ichigo became startled, but soon after spoke calmly to Yamamoto. "Everyone go! I can stay here and take care of him, I'll catch up to you later."

Doubting Ichigos judgement, Renji interrupted him. "Are you crazy? We need to stick together!"

"Please Renji, let me fight."

Abarai could see the determined expression on Ichigos face and the sorrow that lurked behind his hero like facade.

"Alright, you heard him everyone! Leave Kurosaki to fight alone."

Reluctantly the groups pressed on as Ichigo was left alone with the hybrid, ready to fight to the very end.

"Long time no see, Kurosaki Ichigo," spoke the hybrid.

"I knew it was you! You allowed yourself to be corrupted by Aizen," screamed Ichigo furiously.

"He granted me power that not even you could imagine Kurosaki!" the being replied.

Ichigo drew his zanpaktou from his waist as sadness overcame his entire body. "Im sorry its come to this, Ishida Uryuu."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Chapter 14: Rival Reborn**

In the cold, dense atmosphere that shrouded the battle ground, there stood the hybrid formally know as Ishida Uryuu, now manipulated by Aizens  
promise of unmeasurable power. a silver bow draped over his back elegantly, as the reflection of his hollow mask carried an insidious soul reborn.   
complete tranquility and silence immersed the surroundings which had now turned from a bleak gray, into an unforgiving black. The tension of  
the air rose to overwhelming pressure in sky above, which harbored all but any signs of solace or comfort. The whirpool of pure reiatsu swirling  
madly around ichigos body, began to tear up the ground itself, as his eyes glared at Ishida menacingly. Likewise, the pressure emitting from Ishida's  
bow, and throughout his entire body began to tear at the dimensions of Heuco Mundo. Ichigo could feel the anger circulating in his veins as  
he spoke fiercely to his former friend.

"Why, Ishida? Why would you do something like this?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I have no time to spare words to someone who can never understand my true desires," Ishida replied menacingly. "But, since you've  
come this far I think its only fitting that I tell you the reason behind my actions. Ichigo, you were always a step ahead of me when it came to your fighting  
ability and power. This began to irritate me and I couldnt understand why. No matter how hard I tried, I could never catch your shadow. Even after the training  
I received from my father, it was never enough. Aizen gave me a path I could follow to find absolute power, that would only be matched by his own. Do you  
understand kurosaki?

Ichigo looked at Ishida curiously and began to speak with a disappointed frown on his face. "Yes, I understand. I understand that you're not the Ishida I  
once knew. You arent the same person that helped save Rukia from soul society, nor are you the person that took care of Inoue when she needed you the  
most. You are dead to me Ishida Uryuu, I only see you now as my enemy. Draw your sword!"

The echo of Ichigos voice vibrated fiercely, as Ishida revealed his bow from his back, preparing to fire it relentlessly. Ichigo unsheathed his soul slayer in  
a ready fighting stance, awaiting the beginning of a battle between a good friend, and an old rival. The tension of the monstrous reiatsu's entwining was  
broken as soon as Ichigo and Ishida charged at each other recklessly.

As Ishida soared high up into the air, he brought his hand back and released a flaming red arrow of his spiritual pressure, as he aimed for Ichigos head. Kurosaki  
quickly dodged the arrow, but it was to no avail. The amount of arrows showering down from the sky like a limitless geyser, impaled Ichigo critically.

"It looks like I underestimated you," Ichigo explained, breathless. "Ban Kai!"

Ichigos aura suddenly shot up into a huge wave that reached to the heavens, as it cleared to reveal kurosaki cloaked in his usual cape and slick black sword, with  
the dangling chain. All Ishida could see now was a blur of Ichigos speed as he circled around him, as if he was playing a game of cat and mouse. Ichigo suddenly  
disappeared, and in an instant reappeared behind Ishida ready to strike the final blow. The black sword touched the tip of Ishida's mantle, but was soon blocked  
by Ishida's hand. Ichigo revealed a dumbfounded expression as he watched the full power of his ban kai rendered useless by Uryuu's left hand.

"Suprised Kurosaki?" questioned Ishida. "I told you that our gap in power is completely different. With that level of power you cant even come close to defeating me.  
but you realize it, dont you? Your struggle is meaningless. I've been holding back this entire time, just so I dont squash you like the insignificant bug you are."

Ichigo seemed irritated as he flew back and landed on his knee. Something seemed very strange about Ishida, and Kurosaki knew the gap in power was too great between them in his current state. But he didnt want to bring out his inner hollow, because a part of him wanted to get through to Ishida and change his corrupted mind.  
Before Ichigo could react, Uryuu released an arrow that pierced his shoulder violently, as blood poured out from the open wound. Without giving Ichigo time to recover  
Ishida fired dozens of arrows at Ichigo mercilessly, with each arrow impaling a different limb. Ichigo would not lose a battle this easily, and with that mentality he ripped  
the arrows from his body and charged toward Ishida, aiming his sword to hit his vital organs. Even with the immense increase in speed, he could barely graze Ishida, and  
the clean shots he would try to land would be blocked by the bow.

"Im sorry its come to this Ishida" Ichigo retorted. Ichigo let go of his sword and stared right at Ishida preparing to fight without his soul slayer.

"Lost all hope Kurosaki?" asked Ishida in a cocky tone.

"No its quite the opposite" Ichigo insisted. "I realize that with your speed and amount of skill that I can not fight you merely with my sword. So im going to fight you with  
the demon arts I've learned from Urahara!"

Ishida seemed surprised and he watched Ichigo raise his hands in the air. "Kidou art number 42: Serpent Angel," screamed Ichigo. Out of the palm of ichigos hand  
a beam of light exploded revealing a snake like creature with wings, as it soared high into the air. It dropped down vertically where Ishida was standing but was blocked  
barely by his bow, that brushed the medium level spell aside effortlessly. Ichigo rolled out of the way as Ishida fired yet another arrow and screamed a binding spell.

"Way of binding level 65: Crescent moon, Shadow of the Beast!" Instantaneously a row of Ice blades surrounded Ishida as it binded him, freezing Ishida momentarily. This  
gave Ichigo a chance for attack as he ran toward Ishida and impaled him with his sword. Blood spewed from Ishida shoulder, down to his waist, as Ichigo removed the   
sword from his body and watched Uryuu fall. At this moment Ichigo raised his sword and gave a final word to Ishida.

"This is your last chance for redemption, Ishida" Ichigo declared. "Change your evil ways, or it all ends here."

"Like hell, Kurosaki Ichigo" spouted Ishida angrily. "This fight is not over yet!"

As soon as he yelled those words, Ishida sprang up and fired a bow straight into Ichigos chest from close range. Ichigo stumbled back, injured helplessly by the wound.  
Covering the wound with his hand, Ichigo smiled as blood now covered his entire body.

"I really wish you wouldnt push me this far, but you did Ishida" laughed Ichigo uncontrollably. Ichigo's entire face was now transformed as a hollow mask stood in its place.  
Ichigo sprang over and picked up his sword which he had previously thrown onto the ground, and was now shaking compulsively. Ishida watched in fear as Ichigo had  
reached his full power, and it was a frightening thing to witness. Now fighting together, Ichigo and his hollow side charged toward Uryuu. Ichigo fired three black moon  
fang spells as they enveloped Ishida and crushed him demonicly. Ichigo could not stop attacking Ishida even after the hollow mask cracked to reveal uryuu's face. In a rage  
Ichigo kept stabbing Ishida, and it wasnt until he had impaled him 50 times, that he began to calm down.

Ishida lay on the ground waiting to die from the amount of blood he had lost, but just as he was about to pass on, he spoke.

"Ichigo, im sorry" Ishida mumbled in a barely audible tone.

"It didnt have to come to this!" replied Ichigo with tears in his eyes."

"Ichigo, I have something important to tell you, and as my friend I think you are entitled to know."

"what is it?" questioned Ichigo.

"One of the shinigami that came with you to stop Aizen is a traitor, hes been working under Aizen the entire time" revealed Ishida.

"Tell me the traitors name" Ichigo pleaded.

"The name of the traitor is..."

"Ishida!" screamed Ichigo. "Dont die now Ishida! ISHIDA!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Chapter 15: Tears of Ichigo! The Hollow Trinity**

Sprinting frantically, Ichigo dashed toward Renji, desperately trying to catch his group, that was already so far ahead of him. The blood from his wound dripped heavily through his skin, creating a  
bridge between his active consciousness, that was slowly fading. The weight of the injuries pressed down his entire spine, coarsing through his veins, as he bled through the endless wounds that  
severed his muscles. As he gathered his energy, Ichigo shouted. "Renji Stop!" The group had finally noticed Ichigo stumbling in the distance, before he fell flat on his face. Orihime quickly came to  
his rescue, as she called out her powers to mend Ichigos painfully deep wounds. In a matter of time, the injuries had subsided, as the group came to rest before continuing the search for aizen. However,  
The period of relaxation was soon interrupted, when a small group of seated members rushed over in a panic to Ichigos group. They spoke, completely out of breath as their eyes became consumed by fear.

"Renji san! Urahara! Ichigo! Sado-san!" they shouted. "Come quickly, group four has found Aizen! we've lost over fifty of our seated members! its a massacre!"

In an instant, the group sprang up, blazing toward the spot where Aizen had silenced the screams of the many soldiers who had fought against his tyranny and tragically fell. Just as the group arrived  
the silhouette of unforgiven slaughter paved a road of blood that led straight to Aizen. The bodies were not only torn, but severly mutilated. Some were burnt to a crisp, while others lay silently on the  
ground as unrecognizable corpses. Surrounding each side of Aizen was Komamura, Ukitake, Shunsui, and Yamamoto prepared to attack all at once. Before they could react, Aizen turned his head  
toward Ichigos direction, and released his sword.

"Welcome Kurosaki Ichigo" Spoke Aizen. Suddenly Aizen held rukia in his hand, as he raised her high into the air. With the blade of his sword, he pierced through Rukias skull, as he threw her lifeless  
body on the ground. Ichigo couldnt believe his eyes. Rukia was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. How much did he go through to save Rukia from soul society, only to find her die  
at the hands of aizen. Complete fury overwhelmed ichigos body, as his eyes turned completely red. Ichigo could not hear the warning cries of Ukitake, in his completely entranced state.

"Ichigo! Its a trick! hes hypnotizing you!" screamed Shunsui.

"Its too late" Yamamoto replied. "The anger swelling up inside of him, and the effects of Aizens hypnosis have brought out the worst in him. Theres nothing more that we can do."

A few seconds passed as Ichigos emotion starting tearing at his soul. He could feel his inner hollow emerging completely, and there was nothing he could do to surpress it.

"AIZEN!" Ichigo screamed. "You bastard! For all I went through! For how much Rukia meant to me! Why would you do it?" As Ichigo slipped away from his human emotions, he fell to the floor  
screaming in pain. Aizen stood there with a delighted expression on his face.

"Its too bad Kurosaki Ichigo, that you fell for my plan" Aizen exclaimed. "With your current form right now, you dont stand a chance against me. Thats why I needed to bring out your inner hollow,  
and rid you of your useless emotions. Right now you must be suffering a lot, but understand that I did this for your own good."

"Hurry, look away from the blade" Ukitake warned the group. They dashed back, watching the merciless display of Ichigo battling his inner demon. The mask of the hollow now completely covered  
his face. Ichigo was no longer human, but a complete hollow, deprived of all feelings and emotions. Aizen nodded in approval. A few seconds later Ichigo stood up, staring straight at Aizen. Urahara  
rushed toward Ichigo and shook him.

"Ichigo! Can you hear me!" Urahara questioned. "This is really bad. The hollow side of Ichigo has completely taken over his entire body! His only goal now is to kill Aizen, I doubt he even recognizes us"

"You are correct Urahara" Aizen replied. "Theres no way Ichigo can ever return to his normal human form, unless he overcomes his hollow and defeats the one person who has caused him so much pain!"

"You bastard!" Renji yelled angrily. "I'll kill you for this Aizen!"

The feud of words lasted merely a few seconds before the other three groups arrived to witness the aftermath of the massacre. Once again Aizen became surrounded with no where left to go.

"Oh dear" aizen spoke sarcastically. "Tousen! Gin! attack them." As soon as Aizen declared it, Tousen and Gin appeared as they unsheated their swords. To Aizens surprise they leaped up and impaled  
Aizen through the stomach fiercely.

"Sorry Cap'n" Gin retorted. "But you see, I cant let you go through with this. I let you slip by and continue your plan when we left soul society only because I knew the menos were coming to save us. Now  
theres nowhere for you to run!"

"Tousen! Gin! I thought it would come to this" Aizen stated. "Gin, ever since you became my subordinate I always felt an air of suspicion around you. I knew that one day you would betray me. And you too  
Tousen, it was obvious to see that your justice was to murder me when I let my guard down. What you didnt take into account is that I had a back up plan"

Gins eyes opened wide in suprise for the first time, and Tousen expressed his suprise to Aizens statement. Aizen completely disappeared, only to reappear behind the group of Shinigami's

"I can assume no one thought I had a plan for this occasion" Aizen told Gin and the others. "Knowing that you two would betray me, I devised a plan to use the Hogyoku once more. The army of Vastrodes that  
I created were weak and insufficient, but it was the best that I could do at the time. I finally came across a plan to place a part of the Hogyokus power into three of my latest Vastrode creations. With that  
Ive created three beings that had finally surpassed captain level power. You're probably wondering why this is your concern. For now I must take my leave, but i'll leave you with a useful piece of information.  
If you manage to defeat all three of the my creations, You can escape from this place unharmed, without me commanding my hollows to destroy you in one quick swoop. Now if you'll excuse me, my dear  
friends, I'll be waiting in hell!"

With one snap of Aizens finger the door to hell opened, as Aizen entered, leaving the Shinigami behind once again. Just as the door faded away from the realm of Heuco mundo, in the distance, the roar  
of three mighty hollows could be heard vibrating fiercely.

TO BE CONTINUED..

**Chapter 16: Battle Ignition! Birth of an ally!**

The mirage of the midnight sky obscured the sense of amity, that became forever lost in this seamless realm of forgotten souls. Alone in abysmal darkness of the permanent night, the horizon was paved with the strewn bodies of fallen soldeirs, deprived of their dignity and honor. Legions had fallen under the blade of one traitor, as streams of blood trickled through Heuco Mundo, endlessly sifting through this voidless dimension. The presence of order collapsed, as the plot to condemn the mastermind Aizen Souske, remained an unreachable task. breaching the gap to the underworld, Aizen left behind his insidious creations to devise unrestricted mayhem upon its unwelcome guests. Within the trinity of the infallible hollows, there emerged an entity by the name Kiyoshi. The seperation of the groups after Aizens departure from the hollow world posed the arduous question of who would be his first victim.

Ichigo stood motionless in the scope of time, rendered useless of his former emotions, that inhabited his human mind. Behind the mask that enveloped his freedom, a soul cried out to the heavens, silenced by  
the temptation of anger. A man of incorruptable morals, transgressed into a lingering beast that fed off his own insatiable fury, leaving nothing but an emotionless, empty shell. Treading along the supple layer of ground beneath his feet, Ichigo perched upon the apex of a narrow cliff, staring aimlessly into the distance. Neither Renji nor Sado would disrupt the mentally instable Ichigo for fear of his true inner demon retaliating against the solace they would attempt to comfort him with. The most paramount issue would be to leave Ichigo to his own devices, and to let the wounds of Aizens hypnosis mend themselves with time.

While the internal suffering of Ichigo deteriorated his inner soul, the progression of night to day in this solitary world brought upon the rise of an apocalyptic vastrode. In the guise of a hooded figure, he traveled along  
the crevices of the Heuco Mundo as he stalked the fragile hollows of the night, in search of fresh blood. What the creature stumbled upon was neither Ichigo nor a defensless hollow wandering mindlessly. It was  
the eyes of a determined warrior, drawing his sword from his sheath abrasively. The shadow that reflected itself upon the cold ground was none other than Zaraki Kenpachi, already stationed into his usual fighting stance. Zaraki thought to himself sadistically, "I wanna cut him!" The excitement overwhelemed Kenpachi in an instant as the thrill of battle gave him unprecedented heights of adrenaline that surged through his muscles. The ecstacy immersed his entire body as his pupils dilated in sheer joy. This period of temporary thrill came to a halt as soon as the hooded disguise covering the vastrode, dropped to the ground suddenly.

The once conceiled figure showed its true form, as its red eyes glared at the group of shinigami with murderous intent. The slick black figure of its body cascaded elegantly, as the reflection of the light revealed  
a sword at the creatures waist, entwined with a serpent around the blade. At the handle, two spikes protruded vigorously, as the sword wrapped around the vastrodes entire arm up to the length of his  
shoulder blade. As he reached out with his opposite hand , the features of his decaying arm grew more visible to the naked eye. forming the features of his face was the outline of a hollow mask, followed by three   
black stripes that made their way across his skull that emitted black flames. Across the surface of his back, the bones that connected the creatures spine protruded outward, as his upper body gained support from his powerfully inhuman leg muscles. With the flick of the creatures wrist, it declared the ignition of battle. Peering behind the shoulder of kenpachi, there stood Hitsugaya, Isshin, and Byakuya as if they were guarding  
themselves from an onslaught of hollows. They stood breathless as the vastrode edged closer to kenpachi, but were soon dismissed by the disapproval of the warrior with the eyepatch.

"Leave now!" Kenpachi insisted.

"With your current strength, you wouldnt even be able to last five minutes against a man who smells of so much blood" replied Byakuya arrogantly.

"You're forgetting that I too, walk the path of bloodshed" Kenpachi stated clearly, as he gazed at Byakuya with the sympathetic eyes of a warrior, that would live to die another day.

"Leave him" Isshin interrupted. "Each warrior must choose his own destiny, whether it may lead to his inevitable death, or to rise up and conquer those that stand in his way. Let him fight with honor, and if it comes  
to that point, let him die with his honor as well."

Hitsugaya nodded in approval, as the three turned their backs to their comrade, leaving Kenpachi to embrace his indelible nightmare. The formless enigma that stood before the warrior with the nameless zanpaktou,  
hid himself in the darkness of the shadows that danced upon the atmosphere. Through the allusion's of his past, Kenpachi slowly remembered his battle with the blind captain Tousen Kaname. With all of his senses  
rendered useless, he still breached his unsurmountable obstacle and defeated the threat that stood before him. But, this was a different type of reiatsu now. It emitted from all directions as if it were a snake engulfing  
his entire body. Never before had Kenpachi felt a fear that materialized itself so rapidly, spreading throughout the depths of his conscious mind. The feeling, however, was easily brushed off as Zaraki sharpened his  
reiatsu, by releasing the eyepatch that constricted his full potential. The two spiritual forces collided, as the blade of their swords tangled instantaneously. The chorus of the Zanpaktous clashing reverberated fiercely,  
each sending shockwaves that parted the clouds above the battle ground. With every impact of cold metal, the pressure of the forces began to dazzle the arena of blood lust, as it surrounded the plateus and mountains that shook with fury. The gap in power became evident though, as the battle raged on with no clear result. Zarakis endurance starting wearing down, while the vastrode seemed unaffected by this elementary display of swordsmanship, that was evident through Kenpachi's fighting style. The reckless approach Zaraki grew so used to included forcing all of his power behind one swing, and hoping it would cause enough damage to tear through his opponent mercileslly. Now that he was fighting with a beast who's fighting calibur and spiritual pressure exceeded his own, Zaraki became caught in a wave of senselss panic. How could he lose so easily without putting up a decent fight? His resolve would not be shattered so easily.

Now frantically trying to regain his stature, Kenpachi dashed backwards avoiding what would have been a devastating blow to his skull. His psycopathic smile widened, revealing the crystal white features of his  
vampire like teeth.

"Whats the matter?" questioned Zaraki. "You havent spoken a word this entire battle, is it because im overpowering you so easily?"

"Mind your tongue." The vastrode spoke annoyed. "I, Kiyoshi do not wish to waste words on trash like you."

"Trash you say?" Zaraki replied agitated. "I will show you the true extent of my power. Dont hold back either, or you'll die almost instantly"

Across the landscape of the forgotten realm of Heuco Mundo, time itself ceased to exist in this one moment. Through the blade of Zaraki, the desperate scream of a thousand souls chimed, tearing at the   
dimensional fabric of this formless world. Kenpachis reiatsu, once overpowered by the vastrode, surged enormously from his sword, as if it would never reach a static limit. What stood before Aizens creations  
was not a human being, but a monster. At this moment in time it was impossible to tell who the protagonist or the villian was. Both were the demons that plagued every childs nightmare, and the compilation of  
all fear became fabricated from the presence of these two warriors. There could only be one outcome to this fierce battle of will, but Kenpachi held the higher resolve as he spoke the two words that awakened  
a forgotten friend, and a new companion.

"Obliterate, Kami!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Chapter 17: Heavenly Sword! Conclusion of the Deathmatch**

Kenpachi raised his hand in the air triumphantly as his soul slayer awakened from its endless solitude. Contained for far too long, the zanpaktou   
began to glow as it shook in Zarakis hand, almost uncontrollably. from the blade of the sword a bright light engulfed the battle field almost instantly, as it blinded  
the atmosphere with its holy guise. the swirling tunnel of light now immersed Kenpachi, giving him the appearance of a divine angel. From his back, he grew  
the wings of a deity that spanned throughout the air magnificantly. The sword, that he previously held in his hand now glowed pure white, making the razor sharp  
blade invisible to the naked eye. The once tattered clothing that bore the cuts and scrapes that protruded through his skin, disappeared altogether, revealing his  
entirely black robe. Kenpachi turned his head to glare at the Vastrode, who seemed amazed at this display of heavenly power.

"So, this is what your swords release looks like?" Questioned Kiyoshi.

"Ha! like I'd be caught dead in this pansy form" Kenpachi laughed openly. "This is only half of my first release power, and It would be wrong to honor you with less than my full strength. Watch closely, I cant guarantee that you wont die from the pressure of this release."

The once heavenly light that paved the sky, abruptly turned to darkness as Zaraki gripped his Zanpaktou suddenly, shifting his weight onto his shoulders. The wings  
that stretched out to his sides, transformed from its pure white color, evolving the white feathers of the wings into a complete black hue that depraved the atmosphere around the warrior. The robe that conceiled his figure, renewed itself into a silk cape that draped over his back elegantly. Even with the dawn of his first release, Zaraki began to change his appearance tremendously. Even his eyes which reflected a normal pigment, were now completely black as his pupils were painted in a blood shot red. The light from Kenpachis sword became engulfed by fire as a golden tornado of Reiatsu entwined around the tip of the blade. The sword began to change under the veil of the darkness that consumed Zarakis hand, as the blade disappeared and in its place, a shadow stood. In the form of a regular sword, the shadow represented the purest of the warriors evil dispelled from the depths of his conscious soul. For every man that Kenpachi had slain, the sins that consumed his mind became the razor  
that shaped his Zanpaktou. Thus, the pain that he caused others, became the power that drove his weapon. Insidiously reborn, Zaraki became the anti angel shinigami,  
as the eternal suffering of his soul manifested into the raw power of his shi kai.

This feels great! Kenpachi thought, as he admired the limitless extent of his power. Kami, my companion, In my ignorance I have forgotten you. I was too blind to see  
that you had a name as well, and I shaped my own power while I ignored you completely. I used to think that Soul slayers were just a tool that I could use at my  
disposal, and that anyone who fought together with their sword, must have lacked the skills to fight on their own. I realized my mistakes, so I ask this of you. Forgive  
me Kami and lets fight together!

The weight pressed down enormously on Kiyoshis body, as Kenpachi's spiritual pressure seemed as if it would never reach a final limit, but rather keep soaring  
endlessly.

"Come on, fight me!" Kiyoshi screamed ecstaticly.

"Lay down your sword," Kenpachi insisted, as his entire body became illuminated in silver flames of reiatsu, that glistened through the texture of his muscles.

"What did you say?" replied Kiyoshi puzzled.

Zaraki paused, just long enough for the Vastrode to reveal a disheartening expression, hidden by the facade of his anger.

"I told you to answer me!" Kiyoshi insisted, this time gripping the handle of his zanpaktou.

"I thought I told you to drop your sword" Kenpachi commanded. "The hell that my blade will put you through, is something that I do not wish  
to let you experience. It's very hard for me to say this, especially since I have a such a strong desire for fighting. But you realize it dont you?"

Kiyoshis face boiled with anger, which was soon overshadowed by his nagging curiousty.

"Realize what? Now your playing mind games with me arent you!" Kiyoshi assumed furiously.

"Calm down," Kenpachi interrupted. "If we continue to fight, this will no longer become a fair one on one match up. It will become a massacre, with  
you as my victim."

Kiyoshi's pride was crushed already by the fierce declaration kenpachi spoke of so fearlessly. The Vastrode began to think to himself, consumed by the intimidation that  
plagued his mind.

How is he this confident? Kiyoshi thought panic stricken. Theres no way I will fall at the hands of a mere shinigami, not I, Kiyoshi of the elite trinity! Aizen trusts me, and  
now this is how I'm going to repay him? By losing to the enemy! No, this cant happen, I wont allow it! Aizen has already been failed once by the elite Espada's,  
and the fall of Grimmjow! I cant let this happen again! I was given this power so that I could stand in heaven beside him and rule down on those considered inferior. I  
will crush this man and stand beside you, Aizen!

"Tell me your name warrior," Kiyoshi asked inquisitively. "We have fought in complete silence, and should one of us die with the next fatal strike, I want us at  
least to know each others identity, so we may one day look back on this and remember the fight that changed our lives"

"My name is Zaraki Kenpachi" the warrior with the eyepatch replied. "It's too bad that you remain a pawn in Aizens hand. I can tell that you're truly not who  
you seem to be, and that you search for something more than power. Whenever you try to grasp it, its always out of reach. I know how you feel, I used to  
be the same way. I realized that there is more to life then taking the lives of others, and now my sword is used to protect those I care about. With this defeat  
Kiyoshi I'll teach you the meaning of something that you once knew, but in your ignorance have forgotten."

"Enough talk" replied Kiyoshi irritated by Kenpachi's prattle. "I want to see the extent of your power shinigami!"

"I guess it cant be helped," sighed kenpachi.

The two warriors stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Both raised their swords, ready to strike in an instant, waiting for the other to make  
the first move. The stalemate continued for over a minute until kenpachi spoke once again to Kiyoshi.

"Why wont you release your sword?" Kenpachi questioned.

"Why dont I release my sword?" stated Kiyoshi, looking bewildered. "My sword can not be released. I rely on my own strength to guide me through this battle."

Kenpachi smiled at the irony, as he pointed his sword toward Kiyoshi. "Thats unfortunate" kenpachi concluded. "I used to have respect for your strength but now I   
see what you truly are. You are a mindless pawn, not a warrior that deserves death by my blade. You follow a corrupt leader, yet you dont have the strength or  
will to stand up against his tyranny. I do not wish to kill something as pitiful as yourself, who only relies on his own strength in battle. You are a thousand years too  
early to fight me in your current form. Good bye."

"Where are you going?" Screamed Kiyoshi furiously. "You insolent fool! dont you dare turn your back on me!"

As Kenpachi turned to leave the battle field Kiyoshi sprang forward attempting to pierce through Zaraki's skull.

"You shouldnt turn your back on me idiot!" Kiyoshi yelled trying to get the warriors attention.

To Kiyoshi's dismay, the blade that would have impaled Zaraki, was caught in the palm of his hand.

"I told you!" Kenpachi repeated. "You're a thousand years too early!"

Leaving no mercy, Kenpachi shattered Kiyoshi's sword effortlessly with the palm of his hand sending him flying back from the immense impact. Now left without a  
sword the Vastrode bowed his head, as Kenpachi stood above him, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Before the sword sliced through Kiyoshi, ending his suffering,  
he spoke his last kind words to the man that brought him his well deserved death.

"Thank You, Zaraki Kenpachi."

**Chapter 18: The Struggle Within**

Shrouded in the silence of the night, a shinigami battled with the restless turmoil, that pierced through the depths of his inner being. Kurosaki Ichigo wandered through the mist that covered the foreground, corrupted by the sins of the hollow inside him, that craved his immense power. The endless thoughts coursing through his mind, served as a deadly reminder, of the betrayal he knew so long ago. Why did the Vaizards deceive him? He had done everything they asked of him, and instead of helping to supress his hollow, they caused its awakening. The severity of the creatures control over Ichigos mind grew to the point where just the slightest shock, could impulsively trigger the birth of his inner nemesis. Aizen grew aware of this, and in turn, manipulated Ichigo into accepting the death of Rukia, which proved to be a clever facade. Knowing Ichigo's temper and irrational behavior, Aizen mutated the fear and anger within his mind, allowing the Hollow to retain full use of his body and spirit. Although, somewhere across the vast gulf of Ichigo's inner thoughts, there lay a glimmer of hope, hidden behind the obstacle that stood before him.

standing helplessly among the vast buildings that encompassed the landscape of this solitary world, Ichigo turned to glare upon the clouded sky, that rained continually. Still in his usual shinigami robe, Kurosaki reached for his Zanpaktou, clinging to what little inner strength remained in his already, feeble resolve. This place seemed familiar, he thought to himself, as he wondered about his exact whereabouts. Trying to rationally perceive his location, a thought sparked through his mind, as he slowly began to regain his awareness.

This place? kurosaki thought. I remember it as clearly as I did that day when sandal hat trained me to rescue Rukia. Something is different this time though. I was battling with my inner hollow, and the fabric of the buildings were tearing apart. Why am I not falling now?  
As the rain poured down upon Ichigo's body relentlessly, he began to react, as the pieces of the puzzle no longer restrained his comprehension.  
I remember Zangetsu said something about the rain, Ichigo pondered. When my mind is falling apart, the rain showers this world. But its strange that the buildings themselves arent crumbling. Has the hollow transformation progressed this far? Aizen must have had something to do with this, how could I let myself be tricked by something so obvious? Rukia isnt dead, her group wasnt even there to witness the slaughter of all those seated members. Im such an idiot! I let that hollow take control of me, and I cant even imagine what sort of trouble he's causing.

The roar of the thunder above, followed by the strike of lightning disrupted his thoughts, as Ichigo compulsively leaped into the air, startled by the impact of the storm. Afterwards, it took a few seconds for him to regain his composure, only to once again jump at the magnitude of an unforgiving voice he grew so used to hearing.

"Ichigo! you've let this continue for far too long" Zangetsu roared, as he fell from the sky, landing gracefully behind Kurosaki.  
"Zangetsu!" Ichigo exclaimed in a surprised tone. "Whats going on? I'm supposed to be helping my friends, Aizen escaped again! There better be a reason for you keeping me here!"

"I'm not the one thats imprisoned you" Zangetsu replied. "Just as you have contained the hollow for so long in this solitary world, the same effect has been implemented on yourself. Through your lack of wisdom and hasty actions, you've allowed this hollow to consume your entire being. In a sense, you two have switched places."

"That Bastard! let me fight him." scowled Ichigo beligerrently.

"Ichigo listen carefully" Zangetsu commanded. "You are in this position because you are at conflict with your inner self. Rather than fighting together with the being that plagues your mind, you ignore his existence, thus limiting your full potential."

he's right, Ichigo thought to himself. Im doing the same thing all over again! First, I never really understood Zangetsu and I thought that just by saying his name, that I could become friends with him. Im repeating the same mistakes all over again with the hollow that lives inside me. In order to succeed I need to fight together with him, not against him. Even more so, I will learn his name and stop the conflict between us. We are two beings trapped inside the body of a normal human, and in order to win we must work together to achieve this.

Reading ichigos inner thoughts, Zangetsu spoke again, expressing his approval.

"It seems that you are beginning to understand, what you were incapable of comprehending for so long. But Ichigo, knowing that you were wrong is only half the struggle. In order to regain use of your body, you must undergo the ultimate test."

"I have to fight him dont I?" Ichigo questioned.

"You are mistaken" Zangetsu corrected. "Defeating him now in your current state would be far too easy. The only reason this being wants to control you, is because of your immense power. I will bring him into this world, and you both will fight me."

"hmm, just like last time" Ichigo muttered.

"No! This is far different from before" Zangetsu screamed unexpectedly. "When you trained for ban kai, I had to restrain my power and put limits on what I could and couldnt do. This is no longer training Kurosaki Ichigo. If you fail this test, you and the hollow will die."

Ichigo paused as he expressed a look of complete shock. The clouds now scattered from the sky, as the rain pouring from above, soon discontinued. Racing at an unfathomable speed, the buildings that protruded endlessly from the ground disappeared, leaving nothing but darkness. The corelation between Captain Tousens ban kai and the arena of darkness that set the battle ground, converged in its comparison. Kurosaki stood motionless in the sky watching the frontier of his inner mind come together slowly, to form a single platform, that now stood beneath his feet. The ceaseless confusion that warped through Ichigos thoughts concluded themselves abruptly, as Zangetsu began to materialize a strange figure from his cloak. The soul that emerged from deep within his mind, was none other than the virulent hollow that now gained complete control over Ichigos every thought.

"Long time no see, Ichigo" the hollow spoke in a creepy, high pitched tone.

"Dont act smart" Ichigo replied annoyed. "The only way we can succeed is to fight together against Zangetsu."

"I heard" no name spoke omnisciently. "Why should I help you, Kurosaki? The only thing you've done for me is keep me secluded in here, until you reach the very brink of your death. I shouldnt have to save you every time you lose a battle."

"Please" Ichigo pleaded. "You need my help, and I need yours. If we both dont fight, this battle will be impossible to win! Dont you get it? If we lose, we both die! There will be no Ichigo, no hollow, and Zangetsu will cease to exist. This entire battle, and our existence will be eradicated, if we just stand here and let him win!"

"Bah" no name scoffed. "It'll take a million years for me to trust you again. I will fight along side you, and thats all I promise. Im only doing this so that I still have a host to feed on, after this battle is over."

"Enough Talk" Zangetsu insisted. "Let the fight commence!"

The prequel to the heat of battle could be felt throughout the dense atmosphere, tangling in the reiatsu emitting from the three warriors that faced each other. The arena beneath them stretched out for miles on each side, as the vanishing point of the horizon, became invisible from all directions. A ring of flames scorched its way through the spherical sky above, paving what would soon be the aftermath of a war. Zangetsu stood calmly as the breeze from the fire brushed his cloak fiercely. In one hand he held a tightened fist ready to explode, while the other reached to his side. Ichigo looked baffled as Zangetsu gripped his black Ban Kai sword in the other hand.

"You didnt tell me you could use ban kai! Thats cheap!" Ichigo retorted, at this amazing sight.

"Of course he can use ban kai" no name pointed out. "Hes Zangetsu! He is the Ban Kai itself, and he's mastered every single aspect of it. The question is, can you master Zangetsu, Ichigo?"

Without giving Ichigo any time to react, Zangetsu dashed toward him as he impaled his shoulder, marking a deep wound that could be seen through the tissue. As he pulled the sword out, the blood covering the blade dripped heavily, like a stream parting into several channels. The pure red pigment of the blood dripped down to the chain at the handle of the sword, as the color matched the flames that encompassed the battle field. Trying to cover the wound, Ichigo stumbled back in pain, only to once again fall as Zangetsu tore his way through Ichigos arms with no concern for his injuries.

Is it already over? Ichigo thought as the blurred image of Zangetsu could be seen standing above him. Just before the blade potentially pierced through Kurosakis chest, the sword was stopped by the clashing of two blades.  
"I told you, Ichigo" no name replied. "If you die, that will cause trouble for me! How many times do I have to say this?"

Kurosaki stood, as he gazed upon the sight of Zangetsu's sword stopped by the quick reaction of his hollow. No name and Zangetsu now quickly exchanged blows, each dodging the others sword movements with ease. Ichigo stood using his Zanpaktou as crutch, that could hardly balance his fragile body. "Kidou art: 77 Forsaken Eclipse!" no name chanted. Out of the depths of the ground, a foggy white mist clouded Zangetsu's vision, giving the hollow just enough time to look for an opening. The spell was to no avail as Zangetsu quickly dodge the direct Kidou blast, appearing behind the hollow with his sword already pointed to the tip of his throat.

"How slow" Zangetsu commented. No name quickly evaded the powered thrust that would have pierced through his throat, as he used the muscular strength of his arms to flip backwards into a ready fighting stance. Abruptly, the pace of the fight transformed suddenly, as the hollow summoned ban kai. The speed of the two warriors accelerated to the point where the battle field looked as if there were a dozen forms of zangetsu and no name battling to the death. The tide of battle favored Ichigos hollow side until Zangetsu quickly feinted and impaled him through the stomach. How could he leave such a wide opening. The blood now spilt fiercely from his abdomen, as the realization of his loss started to sink in steadily.

"Is this all your capable of Ichigo?" Zangetsu taunted. "At this rate, the minor injuries that your body has sustained, will greatly affect your fighting ability. Not even the horror that stains your soul can defeat me, the only one left is you. However, If you do not wish to fight me with the intent to murder, then it looks like I'll have to kill you myself!"

Whats going on? Ichigo asked himself bamboozled. This is no fight, this is a massacre! If I dont do something fast I'll die and leave behind everyone that cares about me. I cant lose. I've come this far and now im going to throw it all away! If I lose, everyone will die! I want to win! I want to win!  
"BAN KAI" Ichigo erupted from the depths of his lungs, as he stood on both feet now unshaken.

"Hes done it" no name spoke, as he grasped his stomach in pain. "Only someone who understands the struggle and reason behind fighting can achieve this level with Zangetsu. He's said ban kai numerous times before, but this time its different. Did he already master the seven wolf massacre? No, thats impossible, not in such a short amount of time"

"No name, I need your help" Ichigo requested. "This technique is powerful, but against such a amazing opponent, its useless. Give me the other ban kai sword!"

"Ichigo! what are you thiking" no name spoke outraged. "The amount of stress ban kai causes your body is already more than you can handle. If you continue this, your body will collapse under the pressure!"

"You are injured, are you not?" asked Ichigo. "You've fought Zangetsu head on, and you see that its useless to try and overpower him. Please, if you want to live, give me your ban kai sword!"

Reluctantly, no name handed Ichigo the zanpaktou, as the Reiatsu emitting from Kurosaki began to bend the frame of time within his mind.  
"Ichigo its too early for you to use the seven wolf massacre technique" 

Zangetsu concluded. "If you continue to fight, there is no guarantee that you will live!"

Kurosaki turned to no name one last time, as he gripped the handle of both swords tightly.

"Whats the chance that I'll live after I use this technique?" Ichigo asked no name.

"Ichigo, what you are about to perform is dangerous so listen closely" the hollow warned. "There is a hierarchy of skills that one can perform with their ban kai. Each individual has the ability to utilize different classes of these techniques. When you fought byakuya in soul society, his Senkei was a level B ban kai technique. The limit is level S, and what Aizen wants to do is break that barrier with the hogyoku. He has already succeded in creating a technique that stretches far beyond level S. The Seven Wolf Massacre is a class A technique Ichigo, but if you feel like you must use it, then I wont stop you."

"I understand. But please I wish to ask one last question. tell me your name" Ichigo inquired. "You've hidden it from me, for far too long, and I wish to know who you truly are. I want to know why you know so much about Aizen and the different levels of ban kai. Even if I die in this next attack, I want to know you, and If I can escape this battle alive, lets become friends."

"My name?" The hollow repeated. "its Shiba Kaien."

"Thank you" expressed Ichigo with gratitude. "Now Zangetsu, are you ready!"

"Bring it on Ichigo" Zangetsu mocked.

The tsunami of golden spiritual powers surged from the depths of Ichigos body. Zangetsu, in reply to Ichigo's sudden jolt of power released even more reiatsu, that began to overpower the frail shinigami

"Why have I come this far!" Ichigo screamed with tears of blood in his eyes. "Nothing will change if it ends this way!" The skin from Kurosakis body began to deteriorate from the limitless amount of pressure emitting from the pair of ban kai blades he held in his scarred hands. "Im sorry Zangetsu" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Seven Wolf Massacre!" Ichigo's voice echoed with all of his vocal strength. With each black moon fang that emitted from the blade of his twin ban kai swords, Ichigo began to feel the breath leaving his body. When all seven black moon fangs merged, the reiatsu shaped itself in the eyes of a wolf that spiraled toward Zangetsu, tearing apart the fabric of the arena beneath his feet. The impact of the blast exploded with unrelenting power, leaving Zangetsu to block the technique. The seemingly invicible blast reached the warrior, but was soon stopped dead in mid air.

"He blocked it with one finger?" Ichigo spoke in total awe.  
"Do not worry Kurosaki Ichigo," Zangetsu comforted. "You could never defeat me from the start, but you did however, pass the test. You fought together with your hollow side, and were succesfull. Moreover, you have merged with the hollow inside of you. He will no longer plague your mind, because now he is truly a part of you."

The reverberation of Zangetsu's voice faded as Ichigo regained consciousness, in the realm of Heuco mundo. Standing above him were his friends and the group that worried constantly about his safety. 

"Renji, Urahara, Sado, Inoue!" Ichigo exclaimed happily.

"Are you ok, Kurosaki" Inoue questioned.

"Yes, Inoue, im fine now. Theres nothing to worry about"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Chapter 19: Fire vs. Ice**

encircling the distance, uniform rows of towering mountains swallowed the sky, plagued by the sins that dispelled themselves throughout the air constantly. With the fall of Kiyoshi, the eventual collapse of the trinity turned from a dream, into a not so distant reality. Ichigos struggle over the hollow that embraced his power, proved to strengthen his resolve, showing that Kurosakis will power can overcome even the greatest obstacles. This, however, was only a minor step in the journey that would lead to absolute justice. The death of the fragile Vastrode that fell at the hands of Zaraki Kenpachi showed the shinigami's strong intent to capture the elusive captain Aizen. Kiyoshi lay ready to die as his blood soaken chest revealed a fatal gash, and at the moment of his passing, the roar of the final two hollows echoed throughout the destitute valleys, as they mourned for revenge. One of the howls could be heard closely, by four alert warriors, wandering the endless night cautiously.

Slithering through the bottomless nooks and crannies, rivers flowed with the darkened blood of eternally damned hollows. Following the stream of gore to its source, an old shinigami, supported by his cane, traveled in complete silence, followed closely by his companions. A scruffy, middle aged man, who's breath smelt of sake, hesitantly tapped the old man on the shoulder.

"Yama-jii" Shunsui whispered.

"What is it? I still do not forgive you two for your defilment in soul society" Replied Yama bitterly, as he walked along the narrow hillside, stabbing at the ground with his wooden cane.

"Do you trust gin and tousen?" shunsui questioned.

"No," replied Yama in a suprisingly blatant tone. "Those that are corrupted by the ideals of a false leader, can not change their mindset so easily."

"What are you implying, Genryusai-sensei?" Ukitake spoke, in a desperately outraged voice. "You saw them betray aizen!"

"My young pupils" Yama interrupted. "These old eyes see the corruption that lives in every man and institution. I see the flaws of our own society, along with the suffering that lives in everyones heart. I knew from the moment that Aizen entered the gotei 13, that he became corrupted by his insatiable appetite for power."

"This is ridiculous" screamed Komamura, reluctant to speak against a man whom he greatly respected. "You knew of Aizens plan all along, and you didnt bother to warn us! Genryusai, why have you been keeping secrets from us?"

"I dont not wish to contain the truth" Yama insisted. "I have been torn between the justification of aizens actions, and the rules of soul society."

"What do you mean?" Shunsui asked, puzzled.

"Its a story that dates back to the formation of the gotei 13" genryusai stated. "Long ago, when you two first entered my academy, I saw great potential in both of you. Giving you the proper skills to wield a zanpaktou with immense skill, I stepped aside and let recruits fill the slots of the remaining 10 captain positions. Although, no matter how hard I tried, the shinigami I recruited lacked the skill and determination to be considered worthy as the top tier in my military. Time had passed, and I grew weary from the waiting, until that one day I journeyed to the outskirts of Rukongai. What I saw was a desolate town, that had been burned to the ground, as these aging eyes saw the massacre of thousands. Bodies were strewn helplessly as blood painted the streets, and the image of scorching corpses lay silently in death. I traveled along the road engulfed by the flames that surrounded the city, as I came across a man wielding a soul slayer. His clothes were tattered, and his skin was burned by the raging fire. I quickly carried the man to safety, and upon his awakening he explained what had caused the fire. A group of corrupt shinigami from the central 46 headquarters marauded the town and left no survivors. Apparently, select members of the central 46 government were sent to destroy the poorest town in Rukongai. Whether they had a reason or justification for their actions, it was still against the law, and was kept secret for a hundred years. The man I rescued is the man you know as Aizen Souske."

"Genryusai, you never told me that story" Ukitake replied in awe.

"That was only half of the story, my pupils" Yama spoke as he turned to them with a look of terrible sadness. "Aizen's entire family was burned and mutilated right before his eyes. They were simple people who lived in a region where the smell of blood was as common as the smell of white plums. His father, however, was the emperor of rukongai, and was also corrupted by this lust for power, and I eventually had to kill him. But I could see the anger transforming Aizen into something he did not want to become. I pleaded with him desperately to change his way of thinking, but he remained stubborn and unresponsive. The only thing he would discuss was the corruption of the central 46 headquarters, and how he would change soul society with the power of his sword. He followed the same destined path as his father. Naturally, he grew tired of revenge until the day another recruit entererd our military. His name was Ichimaru gin, and his eyes showed an aspect of uncertainty toward his true intent. The fire that once raged inside Aizens heart was once again awakened by Gin's influence. I could not stop Aizen so easily, now that his mindset was not different from my own. He claims that he wants to stand in the heavens, and he even states that from the beginning he was always this corrupt person. Deep down, hes just a man corrupted by the lifestyle that was stripped away from him. Those that he cared so much about, and his dear wife were all taken away from him. With the power of the hogyoku, he wishes to have the power that he never had, but his intentions have changed. His lust for absolute power has driven him to the brink of insanity, and I have no right to stop him. I understand his suffering, and his extreme intent to reform this realm, into what he perceives as justice. I can not interfere with a man that harbors so much pain, that he eradicates one personality and completely changes from innocent into undeniably guilty. This is why I could not tell you, even I knew that knowledge of Aizens plan throughout soul society would cause an imbalance so much greater than what he has already caused. I eventually knew that central 46 would be killed, it was just a matter of time. Aizen is no longer fighting for personal justice, but the justice of the world that he perceives. Perhaps time is the only thing that will make you understand this concept, my dear pupils."

As the tale unfolded, the look of shock on the shinigami's faces were too much to bear. For a moment in time, they all stood in silence, as the breeze of the midnight air ruffled their clothing. Each one pondered the reason behind Aizens actions, but were angry at his means of reforming soul society. They had known him as a gentle, kind person when the general could see through Aizens illusions all along. The silence was soon broken by a loud clapping that could be heard behind them, as they seemed startled by the sudden appearance of a disfigured man. His entire body was covered with sharp fragments of ice and a mask that discretely hid his face.

"Very interesting story old man" the figure interrupted abruptly. "Aizen never told me that before, but it must be because hes not really that sentimental."

"Who are you?" Komamura inquired, with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Now now, no need to get upset," the being mocked. "I am the second in command of the elite trinity, king frost. Its only fitting that I give my name to those that are about to die."

"Stand Back" Yama commanded. "The pressure emitting from his reiatsu is something you couldnt dream to handle. He is on a whole different level than anyone you three have ever fought. Leave this fight to me."

"Genryusai" Komamura objected. "Let me fight him, I wont let you risk your life over this."

"Komamura, you said you wanted to repay your debt to me didnt you?" genryusai questioned. "Let me fight this battle and the debt will be repaid. However, for it to be repaid, you must watch the fight and not interfere. No matter how much pain im in, do not attempt to save me, or i will never forgive you.

"The battle spirit in genryusai is strong." Komamura thought to himself. It would crush his pride if I interfered. Still, if it comes to that point, I will save you genryusai sensei. I still remember that day, Genryusai. Your strength was unmatched that day, when you fought to save me with all your strength. I was just a young man, and my appearance was ridiculed by those around me. It elevated to the point where I would suffer from the endless harassment of my fellow townspeople. So, I forged my strength and grew to become a great fighter. But, no matter how hard I tried, and no matter how many people I would injure in the process for my own personal justice, there would always be someone who would challenge me. I was ignorant back then and picked a fight with the wrong people and you came and saved me. Like a father, you accepted me into your military and train me in strength and in spirit. I am eternal grateful Yamamoto Genryusai.

"You may fight" Komamura spoke, while his inner turmoil boiled inside him.

The warrior known as king frost released his zanpaktou, emitting a reiatsu that elevated the waters, encompassing the two warriors in a wall of blood. His pupils dialated revealing the true darkness of his figure. With his light blue complexion, and the mist that dissipated around his limbs, he flexed his shoulder muscles that expanded across the horizon of his extremely huge backside. At the handle of his Zanpaktou four icicles merged, at they met at the apex of the blade. His chest expanded outward revealing a scar that complimented his rugged personality.The expression on Genryusai's face was not one of shock, but of excitement. He anxiously released Rjujinjakka without a moments hesitation, letting his spiritual power, pour onto the battle field. As the clash of the reiatsus continued, the flames from Yama's released soul slayer entwined with the barricade of blood, incinerating the typhoon of gore, instantly. The definition of Genryusai's well crafted muscles, protruded outward as the veins from his biceps, looked as if they would burst from the extreme pressure of the tightening grip he had, on the handle of his sword. Yama's eyes knew no terror as he glared at the enemy who stood before him so calmy. King frost grabbed his sword in both hands, as a blizzard carrying tiny shards of ice, orbited around his zanpaktou, in an eliptical fashion. The ashes of yamamotos spiritual power were being equally surpressed by the snowstorm of chi, that rapidly exploded from the blade of the vastrode. High above the battle field the remnants of ice and fire, created a storm that raged from above. Lightning struck the ground several times, as the thunder roared, overshadowing the furious sound of the elements conflicting. The storm began to subside as the master of ice began to speak.

"You shinigami have meddled in our affairs for too long" King frost blurted out in a bitterly angry tone.

"You follow a corrupt path, just like your leader" responded genryusai.

"You'll regret your officious actions old man" threatened King frost. "If it wasnt for you, Aizen's plan would have been set to take place soon after his departure from soul society. But no, you had to delay the inevitable. It wasnt enough for your captains to defeat the the espadas, leaving Aizen to hesitate and wonder about his next move was it? Lucky for you, our leader knew the flaw behind the Espada's, and thats the main reason he sent me to command them. After you killed our men, I fled for heuco mundo, panick stricken by this turn of events. What Aizen didnt inform the espada's was that he was only using a small fraction of the hogyoku to create each vastrode. When the time had come, he created two final hollows and each gave them a fourth of the hogyoku's power. His greedy actions interfered with his plan, and the power he was originally supposed to give me, he used on himself. And now I see that you're beginning to understand. Aizen is on a whole different level than he was before. And even if you do manage to defeat me, the leader of the trinity will show you no mercy!"

"Enough!" Yamamoto scolded. "You are nothing but a worm controlled by a corrupted leader! You do not have the power nor the will to even dream of defeating me."

"We'll see about that" uttered King frost insidiously.

Instantly, the seconds leading up to the heat of battle disappeared, as both drew their swords in a ready fighting position. Yamamoto wiped the sweat off his forehead, showing his lack of hesitation, that was replaced by the thrill of battle. How long had it been since he had fought this way against somebody? Against shunsui and ukitake? No, that was mere childs play. He withdrew his ban kai from that battle, allowing his feelings to get in the way. This fight was somewhat different from anything he had experienced in a long time. This was a fight to the death, and would lead to eventual bloodshed. Only one could stand at the end, and be known as the victor of this paramount battle.

Yamamoto charged at king frost, swinging the weight of his blade down in a flash. In an instant, the vastrode lost sight of the old man, barely able to keep track of his location. Luckily, he blocked the blow that would have critically wounded his shoulder. Thrusting his legs, king frost pushed the sword back, beginning his relentless attack on Yama. With each horizontal slash, a line of ice shards would erupt from his blade, nearly grazing Genryusai's arm. The speed at which they fought was tremendous, almost invisible to the human eye. Tumbling sideways, Yama avoided the shards once again, countering with his flames that incinerated the icy offense. leaping into the air, Genryusai rotated his sword frantically, in a circular motion. The flames from his sword created a tundra of fire that now rose from the ground like the depths of hell. On each side they surrounded king frost, closing in with each second as Yama's zanpaktou feuled the ashes. Calmy, the vastrode cut into the flames with his reiatsu, flash stepping into an open area.

"You fight well for an old man" King frost commented.

"I will give you a chance to step away from this battle" Yamamoto offered. "If you can not fight with me at this level, you will suffer a pain worse than death."

"Dont get cocky" refuted the vastrode irritated. "I have not even begun to reach the pinnacle of my true potential!"

The sky grew dark, as the beings patience was wearing thin. He needed to find a way to defeat his opponent. Knowing his vast amount of experience, he concluded that this was the only solution. King frost's arm was now decaying as his spine pierced through the skin on his back. He began to mutate slightly, and as time passed, more noticably. His conceiled face was now visible as the mask shattered, breaking into tiny pieces that fell to the ground. Opening his mouth, the demonic attributes of king frosts teeth were visible, as his they took the form of icicles that extended down to his chin. His normal tongue extended like a lizards, splitting into two segments at the edge. Consistently, he began to grow, as his waist inflated, showing the true horror of his ultimate transformation. Reaching a colossal height, he now towered over the clouds, covered in Ice. Bringing a fist of fury that shook the ground, he attempted to crush Yamamoto in one blow. His enormous arm stretched across several mountains, but caused a decrease in his dexterity, making it easy for Genryusai to maneuver his body, and evade the devastating impact of his strike.

"Hes going to do it!" Ukitake yelled from the distance.

"I've never seen someone push Yama-jii this far" Shusui noted. "Hes going to use Ban Kai."

"Thats crazy!" Komamura argued. "Theres no way Genryusai can do this! This is beyond overkill, the dimension itself may collapse!"

"Ban Kai!" Genryusai invoked. Each spiritual particle that existed in this darkened realm converged into Yamamoto's sword, as the zanpaktou suddenly disappeared. From the handle that was still floating motionless in the air, an insane amount of fire poured outward, eclipsing King frost. As soon as the cloud of fire had appeared, there was no escape for the ruthless vastrode. A blockade had been formed for several hundred miles on each side, burning him alive as he suffered, trying to breathe. Scalded by the flames, and without putting up a decent fight, King frost fell to the ground in defeat. Yama returned his sword to normal, placing it back into his sheath. All seemed calm until the roar of a angry hollow could be heard close by, approaching in the distance. As it flash stepped, it met the shinigami with a murderous look in his eyes.

"You are Yamamoto Genryusai?" he questioned.

"Yes, you are correct" replied Yamamoto, puzzled at the man who stood before him.

"Tell Ichigo that Aizen wants to see him. Until then, I will be waiting in hell. You may bring your army into hell, but take into account that most who enter, do not escape unharmed."

"Wait, tell me more" Genryusai pleaded.

"I do not have time for petty explanations. We will be waiting in hell, Aizen grants you permission to leave this realm. Besides, you are a million years to early to even think about challenging me."

And in that instant the vastrode disappeared without a trace. The only piece of information he left off was "train him well."

**End of Adventures of Soul Society part 1**


End file.
